KaKyoku no Kyôgyô: Tune Rivalry
by Shigurako-chan
Summary: Entrez dans un monde où la société japonaise fait face à l'anti-conformisme de cette histoire ? Entrez dans un monde où la rivalité du son de deux groupes est la seule qui importe ? Entrez dans l'univers de Katsu Kyokô et d'Amane Saki.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, bonjour,

Et oui nous voila de "retour" Yuna_vs_Rukia et moi (pour ce qui ne connaisse pas vous référez à la fic Toga) avec une nouvelle fic. bon je ne vous fait pas de cadeau cet fic comporte encore des personnages crées de toutes pièces par notre imagination plus que débordante. Il s'agit de:

-Katsu Kyoko.

-Amane Saki.

-Amane Kaoru. (Non nous n'avons pas repris le nom de Misa Misa.)

Pas touche elles sont a nous.

Je ne vous raconte rien et espère que cette fic aura du succés vu le temps que nous y avons passer. Cette dernière, hormis les personnage de notre créations, ne contient exclusivement que des personnages de Bleach.

Je noublie pas de vous dire qu'ils ne nous appartiennes pas (Heureusement pour eux), mais appartiennes a Tite Kubo.

Sur ce Bonne lecture

* * *

Quartier de Shibuya, Tôkyô (Japon)

En face de la gare se trouvait un petit attroupement. La maigre foule s'était regroupée autour de six personnes qui produisaient grand bruit. En effet, le groupe de rock amateur jouait maintenant régulièrement pendant environ une heure. Ceux qui s'appelaient les _Merciless_ avaient des fans, certes pas un grand nombre, mais des fans qui les suivaient à chaque fois qu'ils changeaient d'endroit, à raison de plusieurs soirs par semaine. Le public battait le rythme effréné de la musique, certains tapaient dans leurs mains, d'autres dodelinaient plus ou moins violemment du chef, tandis que le reste battait la mesure du pied. Cependant, une personne avait une manière bien à elle d'encourager les musiciens. La jeune fille était la seule à brandir les poings lorsque le chanteur à la voix rauque se mettait à braire un anglais approximatif, elle était la seule à entonner le refrain à tue-tête, et elle était aussi la seule à connaître aussi bien les paroles que les noms des membres du groupe. Elle n'avait pas tant de mérite, pourtant, elle était seulement la mieux placée.

Amane Saki, tel était son nom, connaissait le groupe depuis ses débuts en tant que 'musiciens de rue'. Les _Merciless_ avaient été formés à leur première année de lycée, deux ans auparavant. Ce soir-là, c'était leur dernier concert en tant que lycéens. Car dans deux semaines, ils seraient tous des étudiants à l'université. Mais ce soir, c'était également le dernier soir de Ishida Uryuu, le batteur. Celui-ci, le meilleur élève de sa promotion, se destinait à la plus prestigieuse des universités: Tôkyô Daigaku, que tout le monde surnommait Tôdai. Il avait donc déclaré un mois plus tôt qu'il quitterait le groupe pour se donner corps et âme à ses études. Ce soir-là, donc, était le dernier du genre. Quand les dernières notes de musique s'évanouirent, la chanteuse à la chevelure dorée fit un clin d'oeil à Saki et l'invita à la rejoindre. Comme à chaque concert, sa tâche était de présenter les membres aux nouveaux venus dans le public, car il y en avait toujours au fil des semaines.

-_Hi there!_ Est-ce qu'on a du nouveau monde ce soir ?

Plusieurs exclamations se firent dans l'attroupement.

-Alors vous ne connaissez pas les membres de _Merciless_ !

Certains approuvèrent ses propos.

-Au chant clair : Rangiku !

La jeune femme à la chevelure des prés eut un sursaut d'enthousiasme qui fit rebondir son opulente poitrine.

-Au chant gun : Shirosaki !

Celui aux cheveux blancs adressa un sourire carnassier qui contrastait avec ses yeux rieurs.

-À la guitare : Grimmjow et Kyoko !

La grande gigue aux cheveux aussi bleus que ses yeux brandit sa guitare en l'air tandis que son acolyte, la grande brune méchée de blanc aux yeux bleu glace, faisait le V de la victoire.

-À la basse : Ichigo !

Le rouquin aux yeux d'ambre sourit en gardant les sourcils froncés.

-Et à la batterie, celui qui va nous quitter pour entrer à Tôdai : Uryuu !

Le brun à lunettes fut respectueusement acclamé. Après un dernier salut, les _Merciless_ commencèrent à remballer leur matériel. Ceci fait, tous montèrent dans la camionnette qui les attendait sur le parking et ils se dirigèrent vers leur bar favori pour fêter le départ d'Uryuu.

Il devait bien être deux heures du matin quand ils entrèrent tous à l'_Insomniac_, qui portait bien son nom puisque le gérant était un homme imposant qui ne dormait que quelques heures la journée pour ouvrir son bar toute la nuit. Kyôraku Shunsui accueillit le petit groupe de son ton habituellement jovial:

-_Irasshaimase _!

Tous les sept allèrent s'asseoir au fond, à la table qui leur était réservée, fidèles clients qu'ils étaient. Après avoir commandé plusieurs bouteilles de saké, les membres du groupes discutaient activement de leur avenir. Leur fin de soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, exaltés par leur concert, et ils ne laissèrent pas la perte d'un membre plomber l'ambiance. Mais, quand Rangiku et Shirosaki en furent à leur septième coupe de saké, les autres décidèrent d'un commun accord d'achever les festivités. Pendant que Grimmjow aidait ses deux camarades à marcher droit, Kyokô donnait un peu des recettes de leur concert pour payer leurs consommations avant de sortir à la suite des autres. Quand les imbibés furent en sécurité dans le van, les membres du groupe montèrent,à l'exception d'Ichigo, qui retint brusquement Saki par le bras. D'un signe de tête, il l'invita à le suivre et indiqua au conducteur de rentrer sans eux.

-Ichigo ?

Le rouquin était resté silencieux depuis cinq bonnes minutes qu'ils marchaient en direction de la gare. Voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas, Saki insista :

-T'as l'air à côté de tes pompes, Ichigo. Qu'est-ce que t'as dans la caboche ?

-Je...

Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de continuer.

-Je crois que je vais quitter le groupe.

La nouvelle choqua sa petite-amie.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ça ?

-Le guitariste des _Pride Got Guts_ s'est fait jarter. Alors on m'a proposé la place.

-Parce que nos rivaux te recrutent, tu nous abandonnes ? Tu te fous de moi ? S'offusqua Saki, s'extirpant de l'étreinte d'Ichigo.

-Écoute, ils me proposent un salaire stable et, vu le prix de la fac, je vais pas cracher dessus !

Le silence s'installa pendant de longues minutes.

-Saki... Je leur ai pas encore donné ma réponse, je voulais d'abord t'en parler, mais... j'aimerais que tu gardes ça pour toi. Déclara Ichigo.

-Parce que mon avis pourrait te décider à partir ou rester, peut-être ? Désolée, mais ça j'y crois pas !

Saki détourna les talons et commença à rentrer seule. Quand elle se sentit agrippée, elle ne prit même pas le peine de se retourner.

-On va arrêter les frais, Ichigo, ok ? Maintenant, bonne nuit et à demain à l'endroit habituel !

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise d'Ichigo et entra résolument dans la gare. Là, elle s'assit sur un banc et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Puis, après un certain temps, elle sortit son portable de son sac à main et composa le numéro de sa soeur :

-Kaoru ? Tu as fini ? ... Oui, je suis à la gare... Ok, je t'attends, à tout de suite.

Saki raccrocha et se frotta les joues pour avoir l'air plus enjouée. Quelques instants plus tard, Kaoru arriva, son étui à guitare à la main. La cadette remarqua l'immobilité inquiétante de sa main gauche mais se tut.

-Me dis pas que c'est ton copain qui t'as fait pleurer, quand même ? Allez, viens, on rentre, et tu vas tout me raconter !

Aujourd'hui était un jour d'audition. Enfin, si on pouvait dire « auditions », car il n'y avait qu'un seul candidat. Il était arrivé cinq minutes en retard, prétextant fumer une cigarette à l'extérieur. Version qu'Ichigo avait confirmé, puisqu'il avait lui-même été dehors s'en fumer une. Ledit candidat, donc, se trouvait être un grand dadais aux épaules larges et carrées, avec des cheveux argentés coiffés à grand renfort de gel fixation forte. On aurait même pu croire qu'il avait séjourné trop longtemps sur le pont d'un bateau contre le sens du vent. Mais, pour en revenir au sujet principal, il avait également quelques piercings, les sourcils froncés en permanence – encore un adepte du « j'me la joue au grincheux cool », comme Ichigo, Shirosaki et Renji, un vieil ami au groupe – et des chaînes qui pendaient de son jean troué, qu'il portait par ailleurs avec un marcel blanc et un blazer. Toujours était-il que, pendant qu'il avaient fumé dehors, Ichigo et Kensei avaient visiblement sympathisé.

-Saki, Kyokô, Grimmjow, Shiro, c'est Muguruma Kensei. Il est inscrit en deuxième année à la fac où on est, donc il connaît bien les gens et tout le bordel. Et ça fait plus de huit ans qu'il _batte_.

-Que tu fais de la batterie, traduisit Saki à un Kensei intrigué par le mot.

-Bref, je pense qu'il a du pedigree, quoi !

-Potentiel, Ichigo, POTENTIEL! Essaye un jour de parler japonais correctement !

-On s'en fout, c'est qu'une langue !

À part le rouquin, tous se frappèrent le front d'un air autant exaspéré que blasé, tous sauf Kensei, qui ne voulait tout de même pas se moquer de celui qui pouvait juger de son potentiel, justement.

-Bon, s'exclama Grimmjow, tu veux nous montrer c'que t'as dans l'bide?

-Volontiers! Rétorqua le candidat en s'emparant des baguettes avec un sourire confiant.

Et il se mit à jouer sans attendre plusieurs rythmes qu'aucun des membres de _Merciless_ ne reconnaissait. Enfin, ne semblaient reconnaître. Car Shirosaki et Saki fredonnaient à mesure que Kensei jouait. Quand il s'arrêta, Shirosaki s'exclama:

-Ah, je sais! Ça y est, j'ai trouvé d'où tu nous le sors !

-Avoue, tu as mémorisé le solo de _SaSsY _pendant son concert, hein ? S'enquit Saki avec un air connaisseur.

-Ce mec c'est un dieu vivant, c'est normal ! Confirma l'adressé.

-Sur ce point-là, on est d'accord! Surenchérit Shirosaki.

Le décoloré se tourna vers Ichigo, Grimmjow et Kyokô.

-Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

Kensei montra son intérêt pour la question puis recommença à jongler avec les baguettes.

-Il assure ! Répondirent les tourtereaux en chœur.

-Ichi ?

Ouais, il a de la gueule. Grimmjow, on le prend ?

En guise de réponse, celui aux cheveux azur se leva de son siège et alla « en taper cinq » avec le concerné.

-Bienvenue chez les _Merciless_, Kensei!

C'est en acquiesçant que les autres accueillirent la nouvelle. Manquait plus qu'à l'annoncer à Uryuu, qui était persuadé qu'ils ne trouveraient pas meilleur que lui en si peu de temps. Le contraire ne lui en déplaise!

Puis ils décidèrent de répéter ensemble leur chanson du moment, histoire de voir si Kensei était capable d'improviser un rythme de lui-même. Après avoir rapidement parcouru la partition, il arriva à se débrouiller suffisamment pour terminer le morceau sans encombres. Pourtant, à la surprise des autres, Grimmjow et Kyokô ne s'arrêtèrent pas de jouer pour autant. Ils se livrèrent à un duel de volonté, celui qui arriverait le premier à épater l'autre. Saki se glissa vers Kensei pour lui expliquer:

-T'inquiètes, ça leur arrive, parfois. T'en fais pas, même s'ils paraissent un peu agités du bulbe, ils sont extras !

Kensei opina du chef avec une moue dubitative.

Après quelques minutes d'un combat de détermination acharné, les tourtereaux laissèrent soudainement tomber leur instruments pour se lancer dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'emrasser à perdre haleine.

-Et ça aussi, ça fait partie de leur petite rixe ?

-C'est à se demander s'ils font pas exprès de se défier pour se peloter après ! Railla Shirosaki avec un sourire narquois.

Les deux concernés firent la sourde oreille et continuèrent leur entreprise pendant que les autres rangeaient le matériel. Kensei aida volontiers à trimballer les caisses jusqu'à la fourgonnette des jumeaux Kurosaki. Ce fut d'ailleurs l'occasion pour Saki d'évaluer à quel point les muscles de ce dernier étaient développés. Pas de doute, il devait aimer le sport de combat, ou alors c'est qu'il faisait de la gonflette, car il avait des biceps plus développés encore que ceux d'Ichigo, qui faisait pourtant plusieurs heures de musculation chaque semaine.

-T'as fini de mater ? Entendit-elle derrière elle alors qu'elle sentit des bras puissants l'enlacer.

-Ichigo ! Je mate pas, voyons ! J'évalue les forces du p'tit bleu !

Lorsque le dit 'petit bleu' passa devant eux, Ichigo embrassa sa petite amie dans le cou en le fixant, espérant qu'il avait clairement fait passer le message.

-Dis, Ichigo, tu vas quand même pas le laisser tout faire, hein ? Allez mesurer votre puissance musculaire !

Ichigo la prit au mot et partit prêter main forte au nouveau, après avoir brièvement embrassé Saki.

Après s'être chargée d'annoncer la nouvelle – heureuse pour certains, malheureuse pour un autre – Saki monta dans la fourgonnette des Kurosaki, qui s'arrêta devant son domicile.

-Tu veux pas venir avec nous, manger un bout à l'appart ? Proposa une Kyokô étroitement serrée contre son amant.

-Ouais, ça s'ra sympa ! Ran-chan a invité deux-trois potes, on va s'éclater ! Mais le dis pas à Uryuu, hein, il le prendrait encore plus mal ! Ajouta Grimmjow, farfouillant dans les mèches de sa tendre.

-Non, merci, ça ira. Je préfère rester avec Kaoru, en ce moment elle va pas trop bien, avec sa main. Surtout qu'elle commence à tousser, c'est inquiétant, alors je préfère rentrer.

-Ok alors, je te raccompagne ! Proposa Ichigo, sans pour autant attendre de réponse.

Il descendit du véhicule et confia les commandes à son double. Il ouvrit le coffre et en sortit sa moto, qui ne quittait jamais la fourgonnette, afin de ne pas contrarier les envies d'escapades du rouquin.

-Bon, j'vous rejoins là-bas, ok ? Acheva-t-il en s'emparant de son sac.

Ceci dit, le couple regarda sans un mot le van s'éloigner. Ichigo gara son deux-roues au coin de la rue et, s'emparant de la main de sa petite-amie, l'escorta pendant les quelques dizaines de mètres qui la séparaient de son domicile à proprement parler, au bout de l'allée. Les doigts entremêlés, ils franchirent le seuil de la porte ensemble et entrèrent à l'intérieur. Ichigo salua respectueusement les parents de la jeune fille et ressortit, Saki à ses côtés. Ils se dirent tendrement bonne nuit et se séparèrent.

Saki retourna à l'intérieur et monta directement à l'étage voir sa sœur. Celle-ci, une fois de plus, essayait de forcer sa main gauche à appuyer sur les cordes et serrer le manche de sa guitare sèche. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir les yeux de Kaoru s'humidifier.

-Nee-chan ! Tu chantes pour moi ce soir ? Et je serai ta guitare en échange ?

L'aînée acquiesça avec un sourire triste avant de lui passer son bien le plus précieux.

-_Taiyou no Uta_ ? Demanda-t-elle en ajustant l'instrument.

Encore une fois, Kaoru approuva sans dire un mot. Mais Saki comprenait pourquoi elle ne parlait plus : depuis qu'elle avait ces abominables quintes de toux, elle évitait le plus possible de parler, et essayait ainsi de préserver cette voix qu'elle chérissait tant.

La voix mélodieuse et cristalline de sa sœur s'éleva après qu'elle ait commencé à jouer de la guitare. Saki ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la chanson atrocement dramatique. Laissant ses doigts danser d'eux-mêmes, elle fredonna les paroles avec sa sœur.

Mais ce sentiment de sérénité ne dura malheureusement pas : Kaoru fut secouée par une nouvelle quinte de toux plus violente qu'à l'accoutumée. Saki appela ses parents en hurlant et essaya d'apaiser sa sœur en lui tapotant le dos, mais elle savait que ses efforts étaient inutiles. Leur mère monta aussitôt, annonçant que son père préparait la voiture et qu'ils partaient voir le docteur sur-le-champ.

C'est avec le visage grave que le médecin annonça quelques heures plus tard son diagnostic : la maladie avait atteint sa trachée et, afin de lui éviter une mort pénible, il avait été obligé de lui retirer une partie de sa trachée, ainsi que ses cordes vocales. La nouvelle acheva les membres de la famille Amane : Kaoru avait été suffisamment bouleversée d'avoir perdu la mobilité de ses mains, alors perdre sa voix allait sûrement la déprimer profondément.

Après s'être assurés que Kaoru dormait à poings fermés, les parents s'en allèrent, laissant le soin à la cadette des sœurs de veiller sur le sommeil de son aînée. Mais Saki ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer les dernière paroles de Kaoru - « Je veux faire oublier les soucis des gens en leur faisant parvenir les émotions que ma voix arrive à contenir ! » - et celles du médecin : « Les prochains jours seront les plus difficiles... »

Et c'est en contemplant le visage livide de Kaoru qu'elle s'endormit, vaincue par ses émotions et sa fatigue.

De leur côté, les autres s'étaient réunis sur une note plus joyeuse. C'était la première fois que les membres de _Pride Got Guts_ et _Merciless_ se réunissaient depuis la dissolution de leur ancienne bande, _BLITZ!, _le groupe de pur rock qu'ils avaient formé au lycée, mais n'avait pas survécu aux tensions qui avaient tour à tour secoué le groupe. L'appartement que partageaient Kyokô et Rangiku accueillait donc beaucoup de monde, en ce début de soirée d'hiver. Le décompte se faisait ainsi: Madarame Ikkaku, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Izuru Kira, Abarai Renji, Muguruma Kensei, Kurosaki Ichigo, Shirosaki, Hisagi Shuuhei, Inoue Orihime, Nell et, pour finir, les hôtesses: Matsumoto Rangiku et Katsu Kyokô ; douze personnes, donc. Étaient regroupés les membres de _Merciless, Pride Got Guts _et_ BLITZ! _presque au complet : si l'on omettait les sœurs Amane – qui avaient beaucoup aidé le groupe à ses débuts - et Ishida Uryuu, qui avait déjà quitté son poste de batteur.

Alors qu'ils sirotaient une bière bon marché tout en échangeant les potins, on frappa à la porte et Rangiku alla ouvrir.

-V'là la bibine et la bouffe ! S'exclama Grimmjow en voyant la rousse accepter la livraison. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, Kyokô reconnue celle qui avait apporté leurs vivres.

-Kuu-chan ! Ça faisait un bail ! Entre, tu vas faire la fête avec nous !

-S'pas de refus, j'ai fini ma soirée et j'ai le gosier sec !

Sur ces belles paroles, Shiba Kuukaku fit irruption dans la pièce. Et son arrivée permit à la joyeuse troupe de faire couler à flots le Saké et les Onigiri qui venaient de leur être livrés.

C'est ainsi que, moins d'une heure plus tard, un Ichigo plutôt imbibé acceptait les avances de Nell et Inoue, le duo d'allumeuses, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, et avait étrangement les sourcils à une courbure normale, non froncés ; Grimmjow se faisait le président de l'épreuve de strip-tease dont Rangiku avait défié Kyokô ; Hisagi Shirosaki et Kira faisaient eux aussi parti du jury ; Ikkaku et Renji se défiaient au Jankenpon (pierre-papier-ciseaux) ; et Kuukaku mitraillait chaque personne de son appareil photo afin d'immortaliser l'événement ; ce qui laissait donc un Kensei encore sobre et occupé à ranger le capharnaüm qui régnait en maître dans la pièce principale. Ne souhaitant pas donner une mauvaise impression à ses collègues dès le départ, il n'avait pas pu hésiter à enfiler un tablier pour faire la vaisselle et ramasser les déchets jonchant le sol. Scènes dont ne se priva en aucun cas Kuukaku, bien trop ivre pour être intimidée par les menaces d'amputation proférées par la victime de la papparazzi improvisée. Une fois satisfait de la réalisation des tâches ménagères, il enleva le tablier et le jeta négligemment sur une chaise du coin cuisine avant de s'asseoir sur l'assise et de lâcher un profond soupir. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas aisé de passer derrière une Rangiku bordélique, imitée par toute la troupe en état d'ébriété. C'était comme nettoyer les dégâts causés par un typhon, phénomène fréquent dans la région. Après plus d'une demie heure d'une contemplation hébétée du comportement de chacun des invités, Kensei soupira et se leva. Des corps inertes jonchaient le séjour, tel un champ de bataille abandonné, et il s'empara de couvertures dans l'armoire de l'entrée avant d'en recouvrir les corps endormis des gens. C'est en se rendant compte qu'il avait des plaids en trop qu'il se rendit dans la pièce voisine. Et là, il comprit : Ichigo trônait au centre du lit, entouré de Nell et Orihime de chaque côté. Il haussa les épaules et retourna dans le salon. Après avoir avoir enjambé les corps gisant au sol, il s'écroula sur le canapé.

L'esprit embrumé de Grimmjow s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard. Ses iris azurés tombèrent d'emblée sur la poitrine dans laquelle sa tête reposait. Il se releva immédiatement et regretta son geste : un mal de crâne et des nausées le saisirent. Il balaya lentement la pièce du regard et se rapprocha de sa tendre, affalée contre la table basse, la tête sur les bras. Il s'éloigna précautionneusement de Rangiku, qui apparemment s'était collée à lui dans son sommeil, et secoua délicatement l'épaule de sa belle. Elle mit un certain temps à ouvrir ses paupières mais sourit quand elle découvrit Grimmjow penché sur elle.

-Coucou toi ! Salua-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse. Il est quelle heure ?

-J'en sais rien, mais ça fait un moment que ton portable sonne... Décroche et va l'envoyer balader, j'veux pieuter moi !

Après l'avoir brièvement embrassé, Kyokô se leva, seulement vêtue de ses sous-vêtements – résultat de son duel de charme avec Rangiku – et alla s'emparer du téléphone dans la cuisine. Elle consulta l'historique des appels et composa vivement un numéro en retour, l'air paniquée. Après quelques minutes d'une discussion apparemment ahurissante, la jeune femme raccrocha d'un air à la fois dépité et affolé. Grimmjow s'en alarma et s'enquit, uns fois auprès d'elle :

-Bah keskispass ? Baragouina-t-il.

-C'était les parents de Saki.

-Pourquoi les darons de Sa-chan t'ont appelé **toi** ?

-Parce qu'elle est dans un hôpital et qu'elle a éteint son portable.

-Quoi ? À l'hôpital? Qu'est-ce que-

-Apparemment, Kaoru va mal. Elle a été hospitalisée hier soir et Saki n'a pas quitté son chevet. Elle n'a pas dit un mot.

-On y va ! Décida soudain Grimmjow en faisant irruption dans la chambre de sa petite-amie, cherchant des vêtements propres pour Kyokô. Il n'accorda pas grande importance à ceux qui gisaient dans le lit et ressortit. Il aida son amante à s'habiller, griffonna rapidement un mot à l'attention du premier qui se réveillerait et entraîna Kyokô à l'extérieur.

L'attente du jeune couple devant la gare leur parut interminable. Quand, un quart d'heure plus tard, un train s'arrêta sur les voies, tous deux se précipitèrent, s'excusant rapidement quand ils bousculaient des passants. Le trajet leur parut tout aussi long, pendant qu'ils se rongeaient les ongles à sang – tout de moins c'était le genre d'ambiance qui les entourait. Une fois sortis du train, ils se ruèrent au dehors de la gare, courant en direction de l'hôpital. Grimmjow se jeta au-devant du guichet de l'accueil et ne s'embarrassa pas de politesses :

-La chambre de Kaoru Amane !

La réceptionniste, abasourdie, leur répondit d'une petite voix de se rendre au premier sous-sol, dans la salle spéciale réservée au docteur Enokido et ses rares patients requérant une telle attention. Ni une ni deux, Grimmjow entraîna une Kyokô toujours livide et anxieuse à sa suite. Dévalant les escaliers, ils arrivèrent essoufflés devant la salle indiquée et y trouvèrent les parents des sœurs Amane, les visages enfouis dans leurs mains. Sils avaient l'air si désespérés que Kyokô se rapprocha de la mère et prit délicatement ses mains dans les siennes.

-_Oka-san_... Parlez-moi...

La concernée releva la tête, les yeux rougis par les larmes, et acquiesça lentement.

-Tu étais au courant que Kaoru avait perdu l'usage de sa main gauche, et ne pouvait plus jouer de la guitare ?

-Oui, Saki m'en a parlé.

-Eh bien... Kaoru a... Sa maladie s'est...

-La tumeur qui s'est formée au cerveau a atteint davantage de système nerveux. Intervint le père.

-Elle a aussi perdu la mobilité de sa main droite ? Demanda Grimmjow, ne comprenant pas pourquoi les parents de la malade n'arrivaient pas à placer un mot devant l'autre.

-La dégénérescence du système nerveux s'est propagée jusqu'à sa trachée. Et nous avons dû toucher les cordes vocales lors de l'opération. Déclara la voix rauque du docteur Enokido, qui sortait de la chambre spéciale.

-Elle ne peut plus parler ? S'aventura Grimmjow, pressentant l'explosion imminente de sa tendre.

-Plus on décalait l'opération, plus elle avait de chances de s'éteindre dans son sommeil.

-Vous voulez dire que vous lui avez enlevé sa voix ? C'était tout ce qui lui restait ! S'insurgea vivement Kyokô.

-Nous n'avions pas le choix, elle allait mourir si on le lui retirait pas un morceau de-

-Vous n'étiez pas obligé de la priver de ses cordes vocales pour lui enlever un ridicule bout de trachée ! Comment voulez-vous qu'elle vive avec ça ? C'était déjà assez dur pour elle, avec cette maladie ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Cracha-t-elle avec véhémence.

-Kyokô !

La concernée releva la tête vers Grimmjow et comprit. Elle tourna les talons et entra dans la chambre. Là, elle pressa l'épaule de son amie puis l'enlaça. Peu à peu, Saki se laissa aller à des pleurs silencieux et se calma au bout d'une demie heure. Quand elle s'endormit, Kyokô la replaça correctement dans son fauteuil et quitta la pièce sans un bruit. Tout de suite, là mère des deux sœurs l'assaillit:

-Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

-Non, _oka-san_, elle a simplement pleuré.

La mère de famille la relâcha et s'éloigna un peu.

-Mais je crois que Saki se prive volontairement de la parole. Peut-être pour soulager la peine de Kaoru.

-C'est le syndrome des inséparables.

Tous se tournèrent vers le docteur.

-Lorsque l'un est blessé, l'autre traîne la patte. Et lorsque l'un meurt, l'autre se laisse mourir pour le suivre...

* * *

Aizen Sôsuke : Je...J'y suis pas O_O.

Senja : Où ça?

Sôsuke : Bah je figure pas une seule fois dans ton prologue !

Shigurako : Et alors ?

Sôsuke: Mais c'est un sacrilège ! Comment osez-vous ne pas me mettre dans vos écrits alors que Nell y est, elle, hein hein hein ? Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais...

Senja : Tu vas ?

Shigurako : Oui, tu vas quoi ?

Sôsuke: Mouahahahaha JE VAIS DEVENIR LE DIEU DE CETTE FIC !

Senja : On aurait pas dû le sortir de l'asile...

Shigurako : Non, vraiment pas !

* Et une buche qui tombe d'on-ne-sait-où, en plein sur le crâne d'Aizen pour l'assommer, alors que les deux auteurs le regardent sans stupéfaction*

Senja : Quel dommage ! Je voulais l'assommer moi-même !

Shigurako : Ce sera pour une prochaine fois, Sempai !

Senja : Bon, on retourne à notre prochain chapitre ?

Shigurako: Oui Mam'zelle !

Senja : Sois pas en retard, cette fois-ci !

Shigurako : Maiiiiiis...! Puis d'abord, les lecteurs doivent nous laisser des rewiews _ Nah !

Senja : Change pas de sujet !

[ Vous l'aurez compris, Senja (Rukia_vs_Yuna, di ) et Shigurako (MissLapine donc moi) sommes les co-autrices de cette fiction. ]

Vous j'espere que ce prologue vous aura mis l'eau a la bouche! En attendant n'oubliez pas d'envoyer des reviews .


	2. Chapitre Un

Salut, salut

Bon nous entrons dans le vif du sujet avec le premier chapitre de la Fanfic.

Je rapelle que les personnage ne sont pas a moi sauf Kyoko et Saki.

Sur ce bonne lecture

* * *

Quartier d'Ikebukoro, Tôkyô.

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Saki n'avait plus dit un mot. Et cela faisait aujourd'hui un mois que la famille Amane avait commencé son deuil. Kaoru avait succombé à l'âge de vingt ans, en phase terminale de sa maladie. Mais, aujourd'hui, elle était inhumée, et ses parents avaient choisi l'endroit le plus fleuri et ensoleillé du cimetière, puis avaient déposé un bouquet de tournesol au pied de la tombe où avait été gravé _Moonchild_. Une fois le cérémonial de mise en terre achevé, Saki se sépara sans un mot de ses parents. Car aujourd'hui était le grand jour.

En effet, depuis trois mois qu'elle avait essayé de la convaincre, Saki avait enfin cédé à la requête de Kyokô, sa meilleure amie depuis le lycée.

C'est avec trente minutes de retard qu'elle se joignit à la répétition des _Merciless_, qui interrompirent toute activité en l'apercevant. Après avoir manqué d'être étouffée par l'étreinte de Kyokô, elle salua du chef les autres, avant que son regard ne s'arrête sur un instrument inutilisé : la basse d'Ichigo. Elle s'en approcha et, en la pointant du doigt, articula :

-Ichigo ? En retard ?

Sa voix était rauque depuis trois mois qu'elle ne s'en était pas servi.

Après un long silence, Grimmjow commença :

-Il a quitté le groupe sans préavis le mois dernier

-Comment ça se fait que t'étais pas au courant, Saki ? interrompit Kyokô avec une expression perplexe.

L'interpellée haussa les épaules d'un air blasé.

-J'vais m'le faire ! s'insurgea Kyokô en faisant mine de quitter la pièce.

Grimmjow la retint par le bras :

-Du calme, Kyo !

Il fit une courte pause et ajouta :

-J'vais l'éventrer et éparpiller ses organes façon puzzle ! aboya-t-il avec des yeux fous.

Kyokô leva les yeux au plafond et entraîna son amant à l'extérieur après avoir salué le groupe. Rangiku consulta sa montre et s'exclama :

-Mince, j'suis en retard à mon boulot ! J'ai intérêt à mettre un décolleté pour vendre plus !

Elle prit rapidement la porte et, sous prétexte d'aller « s'en fumer une », Shirosaki l'imita. Kensei soupira et reprit sa place auprès de son instrument pendant que Saki scrutait en silence la basse de celui qu'elle avait aimé pendant plusieurs années.

Au bout d'un moment, elle approcha sa main et effleura la basse. Et là, son cœur manqua un battement. Au sens propre du terme.

Kensei, en train d'étudier une partition, entendit une respiration sifflante et découvrit Saki au sol, essayant à grand peine de retrouver son souffle. Il courut demander à Shirosaki de prévenir les parents de la jeune femme puis retourna auprès d'elle. En essayant de la calmer, il constata que son état ne s'arrangeait pas et balaya la salle du regard. Après avoir vainement essayé de l'éventer avec son cahier de partitions, il soupira puis prit une grande inspiration avant de se pencher sur Saki. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La jeune femme sursauta mais, le moment de surprise passé, elle comprit : il essayait de lui insuffler l'air qui lui manquait. En la forçant à calquer son rythme de respiration, Saki parvint à stabiliser son souffle. Bien que radicale, cette méthode se révéla être la bonne.

C'est alors que Shirosaki fit soudain irruption dans la pièce.

-Y ferment le resto et y z'arrivent... Oh, on dirait que y'a plus besoin ! Va falloir qu'on te surnomme Casanova, ou Zorro, ou même Robin des bois ! T'as vite rattrapé le temps perdu, Kensei !

L'interpellé se redressa soudain et aida Saki à se relever. Puis il lança à Shirosaki un regard noir avant de recommencer à « batter ». Saki n'en ajouta pas davantage et Shirosaki ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

Grimmjow et Kyokô entrèrent en trombe dans le studio des _Pride Got Guts_. Nell, Inoue, Ikkaku, Renji, Kira et Ichigo arrêtèrent tout mouvement. Ikkaku s'exclama férocement :

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Barrez-vous !

-La ferme, Chauvinet ! On vient pour l'autre Poil de Carotte ! Rétorqua le grand bleuté sur le même ton.

Il adressa un sourire carnassier à l'intéressé, permettant à des canines aiguisée et un brin plus longues que la normale de se montrer. Kyokô et Ichigo remarquèrent les muscles bandés, prêts à bondir, de Grimmjow. l'adolescent reposa sans un mot sa guitare sur son socle et suivit les deux nouveaux arrivants.

Arrivés à l'extérieur, Kyokô décocha sans prévenir un coup de poing dans le menton du rouquin, qui hoqueta autant de douleur que de surprise, avant de crier :

-Mais c'est quoi vot'problème, bordel ?

-T'as eu c'que t'as mérité ! Rétorqua Grimmjow avec un rictus de colère qui déformait ses traits. Tu crois pas que tu pourrais t'occuper de ta copine ?

-Qui ça ? Interrogea Ichigo.

Question qui lui valut une grande claque à l'arrière du crâne.

-Saki, bordel ! T'aurais pas pu la prévenir que tu te barrais ?

-Je lui en ai parlé, figure-toi !

-Alors pourquoi elle savait pas que t'étais parti en arrivant à la répète ?

-Elle l'a su qu'aujourd'hui ?

-Ouais ! Parce que, depuis la mort de Kaoru-chan, elle s'est enfin laissée persuader de renouer avec la civilisation ! Cracha violemment Kyokô.

Ichigo devint livide.

-Ka... Kaoru a... elle est morte ?

-Oui, abruti ! Et tu aurais dû être avec elle pour l'aider à surmonter l'épreuve !

-De...depuis quand ? Demanda Ichigo d'un air hagard.

-Un mois, ça fait ! Comment t'as pu lui faire ça ?

-Mais comment j'aurais pu le savoir, hein ? Depuis trois mois que j'ai plus de nouvelles ?

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'as empêché d'en demander, d'abord ?

Ichigo mit un moment à répondre à une Kyokô excédée et un Grimmjow qui le tenait enfoncé dans le mur.

-Je l'ai trompée... Quand on a fait une soirée avec tout le monde chez toi et Ran...

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, ça ? S'exclama Grimmjow. Ah, je sais ! Parce que Kensei nous l'a déjà dit ! Figure-toi qu'il vous a vus au lit !

-K... Kensei ? Il lui a dit ?

-Heureusement non ! Sinon elle aurait pu se suicider, avec tout ce qu'elle a vécu !

Le portable de Kyokô sonna et elle consulta le mail que Shirosaki venait de lui envoyer.

-Saki a fait une crise d'hyperventilation ! À qui la faute ? Suivez mon regard !

Et elle asséna une œillade meurtrière au rouquin.

-J'y vais ! Décida-t-il soudain.

-Pas question, Poil de Carotte ! Ne l'approche pas ! L'arrêta Grimmjow en le frappant à l'épaule.

-Toute façon, y'a Kensei qui s'occupe _**trèèès bien**_d'elle ! Heureusement !

Grimmjow et Kyokô échangèrent un regard complice.

-Bon, on s'casse ! Si j'te revois, je te démonte pour de bon, compris ?

-Et si tu t'avises de nous reparler, j'inscris ton nom à la morgue ! Compléta la brune méchée en entraînant son amant avec elle.

Quand le couple revint au studio, Kyokô s'enquit de l'état de santé de Saki pendant que Grimmjow se vantait :

-T'aurais dûs voir la tronche à Poil de Carotte quand on lui a dit que Kensei « s'occupait » de Sa-chan ! Il était vert ! Pis on l'a menacé et il s'est barré la queue entre les jambes.

Kensei et Saki échangèrent un regard gêné. Et Shirosaki continua :

-J'ai envoyé un mail à Ran-chan et elle a répondu qu'elle vous félicitait, avec les smileys et tout le bordel qui va avec !

Puis il asséna une grande tape dans le dos de Kensei, et ce forcément pour le rapprocher de Saki, tout en lui disant :

-Depuis le temps que tu la matais sans rien faire, l'occasion était trop belle ! T'en as profité, j'espère ?

Kensei commença à triturer ses piercings à l'arcade, preuve qu'il était dans l'embarras. Heureusement pour lui, c'est le moment que choisirent les parents de Saki pour entrer dans la pièce. C'était ce que l'on appelait « être sauvé par le gong » !

-Saki ! Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta la mère de la jeune femme en l'attrapant par les épaules.

La concernée allait acquiescer avant de se résigner. Elle leva la tête et fit un sourire à sa mère.

-Tout va bien, maman !

Les parents Amane constatèrent avec stupéfaction que leur fille s'était remise à parler, depuis trois mois qu'ils ne l'avaient pas entendue dire un seul mot.

-Si Kensei à côté d'elle ne lui avait pas fait du bouche-à-bouche, je sais pas ce qui se serait passé ! Ajouta sournoisement Shirosaki.

Ce dernier se vit adresser une paire de regards noirs qu'il ignora pendant que le père de Saki jaugeait Kensei en le fixant de bas en haut. Sans doute devait-il le répertorier dans la classe des punks ou des junkies, au vu de son apparence. Puis sa femme lui donna un petit coup de coude et il remercia formellement le jeune homme. Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois que leur fille se portait bien, ils sortirent et laissèrent les jeunes entre eux.

-Bon, on va dire que, avec tous les événements de la journée, on a fini la répète, ok ? S'exclama Shirosaki.

-Ouais! On va boire un pot chez l'insomniaque, Grimm ? Proposa Kyokô au bleuté.

Lequel opina du chef avant qu'ils ne sortent tous deux du studio. Shirosaki leur fit un sourire sournois avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.

-Y sont pas chiés, ils nous laissent tout ranger !

Après avoir rangé le matériel dans une remise qu'ils verrouillèrent, Kensei et Saki gagnèrent l'extérieur. Ils prirent le train ensemble pour rentrer à leur foyer respectif.

Les trois comparses des _Merciless_ se trouvaient donc maintenant attablés dans leur bar favori. Ils sirotèrent lentement leur saké quand ils virent Rangiku arriver en trombe dans l'échoppe. Et c'est avec un plaisir non-dissimulé qu'elle s'assit à la chaise libre au côté de Shirosaki.

-Alors, alors, je veux tout savoir ! Avec les détails croustillants ! Kensei, une affaire qui marche ? S'enquit-elle d'office.

C'est son ami décoloré plutôt éméché qui se chargea de répondre :

-Ouaiiiis, t'aurais dû voir ça ! J'ai eu du mal à les décoller, tous les deux !

-Je croyais que tu les avais juste surpris en pleine réanimation ? Interrompit Kyokô.

Rangiku afficha une mine déconfite et Grimmjow déclara :

-Ce que tu as pris par méprise pour une déclaration passionnée de Kensei n'était qu'une façade. Apparemment, Sa-chan a fait une crise d'hyperventilation et Kensei l'a aidée à respirer...

-Maiheu ! Shiro m'avait dit qu'il les avait pris la main dans le sac en pleine séance de pelotage !

-Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, déclara Kyokô en prenant une gorgée de saké.

-Mais quand même! Ça devait être super romantiiiique ! S'exclama Rangiku après avoir avalé d'une traite le contenu d'une fiole d'alcool.

Ses joues étaient déjà rosées, rivalisant avec celles d'un Shirosaki qui ne comptait plus le nombres de coupes qu'il avait bues. Après avoir trinqué tous ensemble, ils entendirent la porte du bar tinter et un bruit de pas des plus caractéristiques. Si on tendait suffisamment l'oreille, on distinguait le bruit de getas au sol. Et ils ne connaissaient que deux personnes susceptibles d'en porter : Shiba Kuukaku et Urahara Kisuke. La première techniquement en plein travail, ils déduisirent qu'il s'agissait de l'ami de longue date de Kyôraku Shunsui, et qui venait honorer son ami en partageant à l'occasion une bouteille de vin français très renommé. Après avoir échangé quelques courtoisies avec son ami, celui qui faisait office de manager des _Merciless_ s'avança vers la table que certains membres occupaient. En le voyant, Rangiku et Shirosaki se levèrent dans un ensemble parfait – bien qu'avec un équilibre instable – et s'écrièrent en chœur :

-TENCHÔ !

-Quel accueil, mes amis ! Vous m'en voyez ravi ! S'exclama joyeusement Kisuke en s'éventant le visage, bien que la température ambiante ne soit pas étouffante.

Kyokô et Grimmjow saluèrent avec le respect qui lui était dû celui qui les avait pris sous son aile un an auparavant. Kisuke, constatant leur nombre réduit, s'enquit :

-Mais dites-moi, où sont les autres ? Vous avez quand même retrouvé un batteur et un bassiste, depuis le temps ?

-Ouais, on a déniché un bon batteur, mais... commença Grimmjow.

-Mais il joue les jolis cœurs avec Saki ! Interrompit Rangiku en levant une énième coupe qu'elle vida aussitôt.

-Je vois... Pas de bassiste à l'horizon, donc ? Reprit Kisuke en ignorant les frasques alcooliques des deux imbibés.

-On sait pas trop si Saki va vouloir, avec la mort de sa sœur et Ichigo qui s'est barré comme ça... répondit tristement Kyokô.

-Bon, bon, bon... Nous en discuterons lorsque je rencontrerai ce nouveau venu dans le groupe. Disons demain soir, après votre répétition ?

Les deux sains d'esprit acquiescèrent et saluèrent Kisuke qui était maintenant sur le départ. Le portable de Rangiku sonna et, un instant plus tard, elle s'écria :

-Mince, j'suis en retard ! Je devais rejoindre Yuuta y'a vingt minutes !

-Yuuta ? Demanda Grimmjow d'un air perplexe.

-Cherche pas, c'est son copain du moment ! Répondit Kyokô avec un sourire pour celle qui venait de les quitter en courant malgré ses talons aiguilles et sa démarche en canard dûe à la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait absorbée.

Quand ils virent que Shiro s'était effondré sur la table, tout ivre mort qu'il était, Grimmjow se dévoua pour le porter et héler un taxi afin de le ramener chez lui.

-Bon, alors comme ça Ran-chan sera pas à la maison ce soir ? Tu penses à c'que j'pense ? S'enquit Grimmjow une fois seuls à l'extérieur.

-Oui, Grimm, on va pouvoir se faire une soirée en tête à tête, tranquille... répondit Kyokô en souriant narquoisement à son amant.

Et ils rentrèrent en marchant, tendrement enlacés, en organisant mentalement la nuit en amoureux qu'ils allaient passer ensemble.

Le temps de prendre le train jusque chez elle, il faisait déjà nuit. C'est donc en parfait gentleman que Kensei proposa à Saki de la raccompagner jusqu'à sa demeure. Ils n'échangèrent qu'un silence gênant durant tout le trajet. Lorsque Saki franchit le seuil de la porte, elle esquissa un sourire pour saluer Kensei et annonça son retour à sa mère déjà aux fourneaux. C'est alors qu'elle accourut vers l'entrée et s'exclama :

-Kensei-kun ? Puisque vous avez raccompagné ma fille jusqu'ici, donnez-vous la peine d'entrer !

Saki leva les yeux au plafond en se frappant le front devant l'attitude de sa mère. Kensei voulut refuser l'invitation mais, devant l'insistance de son interlocutrice, il céda et retira avec obéissance ses chaussures en entrant à l'intérieur. Et c'est après s'être fait harceler de question que Kensei se fit inviter pour le dîner, puisque la mère avait, dans son excitation, eu la main lourde dans les doses pour le repas. Bien évidemment, le sujet principalement abordé par les parents de la jeune femme fut sa crise d'hyperventilation et le sauvetage _in extremis_ de Kensei.

-Chéri, ça te rappelle pas la manière dont Kouji-kun a sauvé Kaoru au parc d'attractions ?

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai... Tu as raison ! Je suis sûr que l'un a fait passer le mot à l'autre !

Kensei échangea un regard perplexe avec Saki, qui expliqua :

-Une nuit, ma sœur et son copain, Kouji, ont été coincés dans la cabine de la grande roue, et ils y sont restés jusqu'à quatre heures du matin, quand le soleil s'est levé... Et comme son corps supportait mal les rayons ultraviolets à cause de sa maladie, il l'a protégée avec sa veste et son corps... Tu vois le parallèle, quoi !

Kensei acquiesça puis ils continuèrent à partager le dîner en silence. Jusqu'au moment où, en amenant le thé, la mère de Saki ne demande :

-Dis-moi, Kensei-kun, que fais-tu ? Tu es à l'université ?

-Oui, je suis en deuxième année dans la même fac que le groupe.

-Et tes parents, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

-Maman ! C'est malpoli ! La réprimanda Saki en posant brutalement sa tasse sur la table.

Après un moment de silence autour de la tablée, Saki se leva.

-Je vais voir Kaoru !

Kensei, intrigué, la suivit. Il allait lui demander ce qui se passait quand il arriva dans la chambre de sa sœur, transformée en sanctuaire. Saki se dirigea vers l'autel et adressa une prière silencieuse. En apercevant une espèce de costume spatial suspendu à un mur, il demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ta sœur ? Enfin, je sais que c'est pas mes oignons, mais les autres ne m'ont rien dit, alors ...

Saki se leva et alla fouiller dans l'armoire qui avait appartenu à son aînée et en sortit un étui à guitare et une petite boîte en carton.

-Kaoru a été diagnostiquée de la maladie d'XP à six ans. C'est une maladie très rare et incurable, où la peau est complètement vulnérable aux rayons du soleil. Elle ne pouvait sortir que la nuit, sauf si elle mettait sa « tenue de cosmonaute », comme on l'appelait quand on était petites. Quand elle a trouvé cette guitare abandonnée il y a trois ans, elle s'est découvert une passion pour la musique. Et elle a commencé à chanter en face de la gare plusieurs soirs par semaine, et elle a fini par rencontrer le vrai propriétaire de la guitare, le Kouji dont on parlait tout à l'heure. Quand elle a perdu l'usage de sa main gauche, il est devenu sa guitare et elle a pu continuer à chanter. Il y a quatre mois, un producteur assez connu l'a remarquée et a commencé à enregistrer son disque. Mais sa maladie a atteint sa trachée donc elle s'est fait retirer ses cordes vocales et a perdu sa voix. Elle est morte le mois dernier à l'hôpital, elle ne pouvait plus du tout bouger et a fait un arrêt cardiaque pendant son sommeil.

Saki n'avait pas levé les yeux de la guitare de sa sœur pendant tout son récit. Kensei s'assit en tailleur à ses côtés et lui secoua doucement l'épaule pour la ramener au présent. Elle ouvrit la petite boîte et en sortit deux CD qu'elle montra à Kensei.

-Le premier c'est celui qu'elle avait enregistré toute seule. Et le deuxième, c'est son producteur qui l'a enregistré pendant une répétition.

Kensei acquiesça et, après un moment, s'enquit :

-Kyokô-chan m'a dit que tu avais joué pour ta sœur... Et que tu savais jouer de la basse. Pourquoi tu joues pas pour le groupe ?

-Je n'ai plus touché à sa guitare depuis qu'elle a perdu sa voix. Et après le départ d'Ichigo, je...

Saki ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle se leva, sortit de la pièce, Kensei sur ses talons, et s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée.

-En tout cas, merci de m'avoir raccompagnée.

Voyant qu'il se faisait congédier, Kensei acquiesça. Il alla saluer les parents de la jeune femme et franchit le seuil avant de s'arrêter.

-Je pense que tu devrais reconsidérer ton point de vue. Kaoru-chan aurait sans aucun doute voulu que tu continues à jouer, au moins pour sa mémoire...

Et, sur ces mots, Kensei s'éloigna.

Grimmjow et Kyokô revenaient tout juste d'une vidéothèque dans le quartier de Shibuya. Ils y avaient passé un temps fou, à choisir un film peu commun, à demander conseil à l'immigré qui tenait la boutique, et à rentrer en train. Mais, une fois enfin rentrés au bercail, Grimmjow se mit à ronchonner. Au bout de trois minutes entières de marmonnements inintelligibles, Kyokô s'enquit :

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas, Grimmy ?

-Putain, j'ai les crocs...

-Mais encore ?

Kyokô venait à peine de poser son sac qu'elle sentit Grimmjow l'aggriper par les épaules et la regarder avec des yeux fous.

-Tu m'ferais pas une giga énorme _Omerice_, des fois, mon amour ?

-Je l'attendais, celle-là...

-Steplaîîîîîîît !

-Mmmh, laisse-moi réfléchir... NON !

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Se sentant menacé, Grimmjow, commença à la tripoter pour tenter de la faire changer d'avis.

-Mais j'ai faaaaaiiiiim moi ! Beaucoup ! Et dans tous les sens du terme !

Kyokô soupira.

-Bon, alors écoutes-moi bien : de un tu es censé savoir cuisiner un plat ultra-simple de ce genre. De deux, je suis chez moi donc je fais ce que JE veux. Et de trois... t'auras rien tant que tu sentiras autant le fauve !

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils :

-Donc, si je vais me doucher, ça veut dire que j'ai carte blanche ?

-Tu comprends que ce que tu veux, hein ! Allez, va te décrasser ! Avec tout l'amour que je te porte, tu empestes !

Ni une ni deux, Grimmjow fila dans la salle de bains tandis que Kyokô soupirait :

-C'qui faut pas faire pour pas l'avoir dans les pattes quand je cuisine...

Dix minutes plus tard, un Grimmjow sentant le bois de santal ressortit de la salle de bains, après être passé enfiler de ses affaires qu'il avait laissées là, étant donné le fait qu'il passait la moitié de son temps chez son amante. Et c'est quelques secondes plus tard qu'il accourut dans la cuisine en sentant une odeur qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Il embrassa fougueusement Kyokô avant d'aller s'installer dans le canapé et lancer le DVD. Celle-ci le rejoignit un instant plus tard avec un large plateau regorgeant du plat favori de Grimmjow qu'elle déposa sur la table basse. Ils se calèrent confortablement pour regarder _Mr & Mrs Smith_, ce film américain qui avait défié les chroniques à sa sortie au Japon. Kyokô donnait littéralement la becquée à un Grimmjow retombant en enfance.

Quand le générique de fin commença à défiler à l'écran, Grimmjow inversa les rôles et se mit à caresser avec avidité sa chère et tendre. Kyokô était sur le point de lui céder quand on fit soudain irruption dans la pièce. Et là, les deux amants se maudirent de n'avoir pas pensé à verrouiller la porte d'entrée. Ils accueillirent plutôt froidement une Shiba Kuukaku qui pensait bien faire en apportant du vin de prune. Ils le sirotèrent avec elle avant de la congédier amicalement. Ceci fait, ils claquèrent toutes les portes, les verrouillèrent et soufflèrent un bon coup lorsqu'ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit de Kyokô en une embrassade plutôt passionnée. Ils avaient bien entamé leur entreprises lorsque, à leur plus grand malheur, le téléphone de Kyokô sonna. Grimmjow répondit après avoir laissé échapper un grognement sonore.

-Oh, c'est toi, Grimm ? Je peux pas avoir Kyo-chan, plutôt ?

-Nan, fais pas chier !

-Oooh, me dis pas que je vous ai interrompus en plein feu de l'action, quand même ?

-Justement si ! Alors accouche, j'ai pas que ça à foutre, moi !

-Dites, je pourrais pas venir chercher une ou deux affaires à la maison ? J'ai-

Grimmjow raccrocha sans cérémonie et dévora avidement les lèvres de son amante. Kyokô soupira en se rendant à l'évidence : une fois de plus, Rangiku Matsumoto avait provoqué en Grimmjow une frustration intense. Et, comme à chaque fois, il ne pouvait tolérer cet acte. Et il cherchait donc consolation, qu'il trouvait comme à chaque fois en Kyokô. Elle soupira de nouveau avant de prendre part à leur tâche...

Kisuke avait convoqué le groupe au complet pour une réunion. Cependant, il avait l'impression de n'avoir personne sous les yeux. En effet, les membres face à lui n'étaient que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes, si on pouvait dire. Shirosaki avait le crâne emprisonné entre ses deux mains, résultat de la beuverie de la veille ; Rangiku somnolait sur le bureau, preuve que sa nuit avait été agitée ; Kyokô récupérait de la nuit infernale qu'elle avait passée ; Grimmjow était affalé dans l'unique fauteuil de la pièce, l'air ennuyé mais satisfait à la fois ; Kensei était assis au milieu, impassible, attendant que les choses avancent par elles-mêmes. Et Saki était debout, contre le mur, l'air totalement épuisée.

Après de nombreuses et bruyantes tentatives pour attirer leur plein et entière concentration, Kisuke ouvrit la porte et invita le garde du corps à entrer. Celui-ci était un homme basané de grandes taille avec des cheveux d'ébène tressés jusqu'à la nuque. Kisuke lui commanda au travers de son éventail :

-Réveille-moi ça, Tessai, tu veux ?

Tessai acquiesça avant de sortir un cylindre de sa poche. Il appuya au sommet et produisit ainsi un son de clairon suraigu qui fit sursauter tout le groupe. Ceci fait, Kisuke congédia son homme de main et s'éventa pour cacher son grand sourire narquois.

-Maintenant que tout le monde est capable de m'entendre, on va pouvoir commencer !

Kensei se leva et salua le manager avec respect avant de lui faire une présentation complète de sa personne. Puis il retourna s'asseoir et laissa la parole à Kisuke, lequel s'exclama d'une voix forte :

-Les enfants ! Je suis heureux de vous annoncer que vous allez faire votre premier concert en salle !

La nouvelle fit sursauter la petite assemblée qu'ils constituaient et Kisuke toqua contre le battant de la porte. Une silhouette se dessina derrière le verre flouté avant de faire son entrée. Une grande femme à la peau sombre et aux cheveux violine vêtue d'un jean taille basse et d'un débardeur noir moulant se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-C'est pour quoi, Kis'kun ?

-Raconte-leur quel rôle tu as joué dans la promotion du concert ! Déclara-t-il derrière son éventail, où il cachait un sourire sournois.

-Ah, ça ! Bah en fait, ç'a été super simple ! Il m'a suffi de me planter devant la gare avec une petite robe et tous les mecs se sont précipités pour prendre un tract ! Pis je suis allée dans les magasins de fringues pour en distribuer et convaincre les vendeuses d'en faire un tas d'éloges. Et Rangiku s'est portée volontaire pour en parler dans sa boutique de lingerie fine. Je pense qu'on peut facilement attendre un public d'au-moins deux cents personnes ! Et tout ça grâce à moi ! Se flatta Yoruichi en mirant ses ongles parfaitement manucurés.

Quand elle constata le silence régnant dans la pièce, elle balaya la salle d'un regard meurtrier et décrocha les applaudissements qu'elle estimait avoir mérité. Après une demie-heure à exposer plus en détail leur prestation prochaine sur scène, la réunion fut ajournée et les membres du groupes prirent des directions différentes. Grimmjow et Kyokô allaient voir un film au cinéma ; Rangiku et Shirosaki décidèrent de se faire un karaoké ; et Kensei invita Saki à aller boire un verre. Pourquoi inviter Saki ? La raison officielle était qu'il souhaitait la remercier de son hospitalité de la veille. Officieusement, il voulait passer du temps avec elle, maintenant qu'elle était décidée à revenir dans la société plutôt qu'à broyer du noir seule chez elle – selon l'expression de Kyokô.

C'est donc en parlant de tout et de rien que Kensei emmena son amie au _Misaki'ssaten, _échoppe plutôt éloignée par rapport au studio que leur prêtait Urahara Kisuke. Ils prirent place à l'intérieur, commandèrent leur boissons, puis Kensei demanda :

-Quand ont été formés les _Merciless_ ? Et pourquoi ce nom et pas un autre ?

-Eh bien, commença Saki, l'idée a été ébauchée à la fin du collège par Grimmjow et Kyokô et, au début du lycée, où je les ai rencontrés, on a formé un groupe avec trois de leurs amis communs passionnés par la musique, Madarame Ikkaku, Abarai Renji et Izuru Kira. On s'appelait les _BLITZ!_, à l'époque. Puis Ichigo a fait entrer sa voisine, Inoue Orihime, dans le groupe en tant que chanteuse, ainsi que Nell, sa meilleur amie du lycée pour jeunes filles. Mais les choses ont commencé à se compliquer à ce moment-là. Nell, qui était plus ou moins la maquilleuse et styliste personnelle d'Inoue, a commencé à vouloir draguer chacun des mecs. Grimmjow en a eu marre et les a virées au bout de deux mois. Mais Ikkaku, Renji et Kira ont commencé à leur tour à créer des emmerdes et on a décidé de se séparer.

Saki but une gorgée de son soda avant de continuer :

-Pendant un moment, on a dû se débrouiller en effectifs plus limités. Grimmjow s'est collé à la batterie, Kyokô a endossé le rôle de leader guitariste, j'ai joué de la basse, Grimmjow poussait parfois la chansonnette, et Kaoru nous dépannait certains soirs pour le chant. Ça a duré plusieurs mois, jusqu'à ce que ma sœur perde l'usage de sa main gauche. Heureusement, en deuxième année de lycée, on a rencontré les jumeaux Kurosaki, Ichigo et Shirosaki, Ishida Uryuu – ton prédécesseur – et Rangiku – elle, c'était la coqueluche du lycée et une bonne camarade de classe. C'est à peu près à ce moment-là qu'on s'est appelé les _Merciless_. C'était une idée à Grimmjow, c'est lui et Kyokô qui composaient les chansons. Puis, il y a trois mois, Ishida a annoncé qu'il quittait le groupe pour entrer à Tôdai, et après...

-Et Ichigo a quitté le groupe le mois dernier. Acheva Kensei en terminant son café.

Saki acquiesça d'un air triste. Malgré les apparences, elle avait encore du mal à digérer la nouvelle. Elle fit mine d'arranger son nail art en songeant au départ de son petit-ami. Mais Kensei l'interrompit dans ses pensées :

-Et que sont devenus les anciens membres du groupe ?

-Ah... Ils ont décidé de former leur propre groupe de rock quand ils ont trouvé les deux guitaristes qui manquaient. Hisagi Shuuhei, un ami d'enfance à Kira, et Shiba Kaien, son cousin par alliance. Ils se sont appelés les _Pride Got Guts_, histoire de trouver un titre plus impétueux que le nôtre. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est un groupe plutôt gothiques...vu que c'est Kira qui écrit les chansons. Je veux pas être méchante, mais ce mec a un humour tout à fait déprimant, alors bon...

Kensei esquissa un sourire pendant qu'il terminait sa part de tarte. Une serveuse vint s'occuper de leur apporter l'addition et dialogua de longues minutes avec Kensei, sous l'œil perplexe de Saki. Une fois la note payée par Kensei et la serveuse repartie, la jeune femme s'enquit :

-Tu la connais ?

-Ah, Misaki ? Oui, c'était une des employées de l'orphelinat où j'ai grandi, à Chigasaki.

-Chigasaki ? Le copain de ma sœur était à l'orphelinat là-bas, aussi ! Fujishiro Kouji ! Tu le connaissais ?

Kensei eut l'air de réfléchir un instant avant de répondre.

-Non, je crois pas. Tu sais, on était pas constamment fourrés les uns avec les autres...

Sur cette réponse trop évasive au goût de Saki, ils quittèrent le café et prirent le chemin de la gare. Kensei escorta de nouveau Saki chez elle avant de repartir, la tête fourmillant d'idées.

_

* * *

_

Gin :Non…Non…Non mais vous avez osé ! Vous…

_Senja : Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'on a encore fait ?_

_Shigurako : Il nous en veut peut-être car on a assommé Aizen, pis peut-être aussi parce qu'on l'a pas mis dans le fic, lui non plus..._

_Senja : Sûrement, oui ! *Pointe le doigt vers Gin en tournant la tête vers Shigurako* Tu crois qu'il vient du même asile ? _

_Gin : Non mais comment avez-vous osé ? Mon Capitaine... Mon cher Capitaine a une bosse ENORME par VOTRE faute ! Je vais…Je vais... JE VAIS REALISER LE REVE D'AI-_

_*** Et une seconde bûche tombe d'on-ne-sait-où ***_

_Senja : NOOOOON ! je voulais le faire !_

_Shigurako : Calme toi, Sempai !_

_Senja : Mais…mais c'était à moi de le faire !_

_Shigurako : Oui, mais on ne contrôle pas les bûches, et tu le sais…_

_Senja : Mais….mais…C'est pas juste ! J'en ai marre de me faire couper l'herbe sous l'pied, moi ! Puisque c'est comme ça, j'me barre ! _

_Shigurako : Heuuu…Merci de nous avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser des commentaires et... euuuh... on se revoit au chapitre deux !_

_SEMPAAAAAAI ! Attends-moi ! _


	3. Chapitre Deux

Bonjour,

Eh oui pour signer la fin des vancances d'été nous vous offrons un chapitre tout beau de Tune Rivalry.

Je vous rappelle bien sur que les personnages de bleach & Tayou no Uta ne nous appartiennent pas (a Senja Sempai et Moi). MAIS que Kyoko et Saki sont bel et bien a nous. ^.^

_** ...Voila bonne Lecture... **_

* * *

Quartier d'Akasaka, Tôkyô.

Les _Merciless_ venaient de terminer d'installer leur matériel sur scène et contemplaient la salle de concert qui leur appartiendrait pendant deux heures. Enfin, ils avaient presque tout installé. Pour être plus précis, seules les guitares manquaient. Pour des raisons de sécurité, Grimmjow avait préféré les installer juste avant le début du concert, c'est-à-dire une fois que la salle était remplie. Et c'est une fois cette dernière condition réalisée que Grimmjow alla chercher les guitares en coulisses. Voulant bien faire, Shirosaki s'empara résolument de celle du bleuté, mais il fut immédiatement entravé.

-Repose ma _Pantera_ **tout de suite** !

Grimmjow adressa un regard meurtrier au décoloré, qui n'en demanda pas plus pour obéir. Kyokô soupira et s'interposa entre les deux, sa guitare sur l'épaule.

-Allez, Grimm, te donne pas en spectacle devant tout le monde !

Le concerné soupira à son tour et lança avec moult précautions son instrument sur son épaule et monta sur scène avant de se dissimuler derrière le rideau qui les séparerait du public tant que la musique n'aurait pas débuté. Et elle ne débuterait pas tant que le groupe n'était pas encore au complet. Kensei s'inquiéta :

-Comment ça se fait qu'elle soit pas encore là ? On va pas jouer sans Saki !

-Relaxe, Casanova ! C'est normal, elle va bientôt arriver, ta dulcinée ! Elle a gardé des habitudes nocturnes, donc elle sera là dans un quart d'heure, je pense ! Hein, Kyo-chan ? Interrompit Shirosaki, installé derrière un synthétiseur.

Bien que Kyokô ait vivement acquiescé après avoir consulté sa montre, la tension demeurait. Le concert démarrait dans cinq minutes. Il fallait occuper le public, et efficacement.

Ils entendirent quelques rires dans la salle et restèrent estomaqués : ils avaient oublié le fait que les micros étaient branchés ! Mais Rangiku saisit l'occasion au vol :

-Allez, les garçons, on arrête de déconner et on s'entraîne ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser, les gens, si on leur montre quelque chose de médiocrement ridicule ?

Chacun échangea un sourire complice en constatant que la foule réagissait comme ils l'avaient espéré. Des murmurent faisaient écho dans la salle. Chacun s'installa comme il fallait derrière son instrument et testèrent leur matériel tour à tour, à commencer par Rangiku.

-La la la ? Ça marche ou pas ?

En entendant la réaction du public, Rangiku éclata de son rire cristallin. Grimmjow et Kyokô se relayèrent pour esquisser des notes au hasard. À son tour, Shirosaki pianota sur son instrument. Et ce fut alors que Kensei se lança dans un solo de batterie endiablé. Rangiku saisit l'opportunité d'un changement de rythme pour s'exclamer, micro en main :

-Ken-chan ! T'es en train de nous piquer la vedette !

-Ahem... Ouais, désolé, j'me suis un peu emporté... s'excusa le batteur en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Une cavalcade se fit entendre dans les coulisses et Saki déboula sur scène, le souffle court.

-Désolée ! J'ai rencontré les emmerdeuses, alors j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de leur botter le-

Et la jeune femme entendit la réaction du public. Elle s'empara alors sans un mot de sa basse, tout en se demandant pourquoi Shirosaki se préparait à utiliser un synthétiseur. D'un hochement de tête commun, chacun se prépara à jouer. Pendant que Kensei battait un rythme lent, Rangiku déclara :

-On voudrait dédier cette première chanson à quelqu'un qui nous a quitté trop tôt. C'est en son hommage qu'on vous offre la chanson qu'elle avait composée... _Taiyou no Uta __! _

Saki eut un sursaut de surprise en reconnaissant effectivement le rythme qu'entamaient les guitares et le synthétiseur. Elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier en entendant Rangiku commencer à interpréter la chanson de Kaoru pendant que le rideau de scène tombait.

Les dernières notes s'évanouissant dans le public qui applaudissait à tout rompre, Saki se retrouva en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes, cachée derrière ses mains qui avaient lâché le manche de sa basse. Pendant que Rangiku saluait les spectateurs, Kensei lâcha sa batterie pour se précipiter vers Saki. Il la prit dans ses bras, ignorant le fait qu'ils étaient vus pas quelques centaines de personnes, et la laissa pleurer sur son épaule. Au bout de quelques minutes, les larmes de Saki se tarirent et elle s'éloigna un tant soit peu. Et c'est là qu'elle remarqua :

-Mince ! J'ai trempé ton perfecto ! Désolée !

Kensei remarqua la chose et décida de se débarrasser nonchalamment du cuir mouillé avant de lui adresser un sourire confiant.

-Dites, les tourtereaux, vous vous bécoterez plus tard, on a un concert à finir, d'abord ! Lança Rangiku en leur adressant un clin d'œil complice.

Les deux se séparèrent et retournèrent à ce qu'ils avaient interrompu : leur premier concert en salle. Saisis d'une énergie nouvelle causée par les applaudissements qu'ils avaient reçus, les _Merciless_ entamèrent avec des morceaux beaucoup plus... rock pour entrer dans le vif du sujet.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, les _Merciless _sonnèrent l'entracte et rejoignirent les coulisses. Là, ils se désaltérèrent et Shirosaki reprit des pilules pour entretenir sa voix 'gun' . Quelques minutes plus tard, Tous commencèrent à se changer sous l'œil ébahi de Saki :

-Bah qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?

-Ah oui ! On avait oublié ce petit détail ! Tu vas te changer aussi, ma grande ! Répondit Kyokô en lui adressant un grand sourire pendant qu'elle enfilait un débardeur.

-Mais je -

-Ne dis rien, on a tout prévu ! Tête de linotte que tu es, t'aurais bien pu être capable d'oublier tes propres fringues! Surtout en supposant que tu t'es levée en retard... Prends ça ! Acheva-t-elle en lui lançant amicalement un débardeur et une jupe à la figure.

C'est ainsi que, dix minutes plus tard, ils sortirent avec des tenues accordées : Grimmjow, Kensei et Shirosaki portaient des jeans et des chemises ouvertes, en coton et à manches courtes ; Rangiku, Kyokô et Saki avaient revêtu quant à elles des jupes courtes en jean et des débardeurs à bretelles amovibles. Et ce fut ainsi que le public put apercevoir les tatouages respectifs de chacun des membres du groupe tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur places : un '69' au-dessus des abdominaux pour Kensei, un '1' sur le pectoral gauche de Shirosaki, un '6' en bas du dos à gauche de Grimmjow – qui n'avait pas attendu pour retirer sa chemise et ainsi faire admirer sa carrure d'athlète, causant les hurlements des groupies. On pouvait voir un '3' sur la hanche gauche de Saki grâce à son débardeur asymétrique – ainsi qu'un '4' au creux du cou de Kyokô et, étonnamment, c'est au plus profond de son décolleté qu'on apercevait le '10' de Rangiku.

Au fil des chansons au rythme endiablé qui s'enchaînaient, Shirosaki et Kensei avaient déboutonné leur chemises et Grimmjow avait même poussé jusqu'à défaire le bouton qui fermait son jean – il avait prétendu à l'entracte que son jean était trop étroit – ce qui n'avait pas été pour déplaire aux groupies des _Merciless_. Et à chaque solo de guitare, Grimmjow s'avançait sur la scène, tout sourire à cause de son excitation et de sa montée d'adrénaline.

Les dix dernières minutes furent réservées à leurs meilleures chansons, si on en croyait Kisuke : Resonance – Rangiku, qui ne chantait pas, s'était occupée d'animer la mélodie au rythme de déhanchés à faire pâlir les divas de la chanson japonaise – et Ichirin no Hana. Après quoi, ils saluèrent chacun leur tour le public, qui avait bruyamment encouragé le groupe à continuer pendant les deux heures qu'avait duré leur concert. Ils se chargèrent par la suite d'aller saluer quelques élus au premier rang, ce qui provoqua encore des hurlements suraigus des fans en délire. Enfin, après avoir salué la foule et l'avoir remerciée une dernière fois, les six membres des _Merciless_ prirent congé.

Une fois dans les coulisses, Kensei s'enquit :

-Dites, les gens, c'est quoi ces tatouages que vous avez ?

-Tu connais le dicton ? Tout musicien qui se fait tatouer son chiffre fétiche s'abandonne à la musique pour le restant de sa vie. Alors c'est ce qu'on a fait, et toi aussi, visiblement... déclara Kyokô.

-C'est pour me rappeler mon record personnel... 69 pour le nombre d'enchaînements en moins de dix secondes. Avoua Kensei.

-Pas mal, le bleu ! S'exclama Grimmjow. Moi je me suis fait tatouer le nombre de familles d'accueil où j'ai été baladé avant de vivre seul.

-J'ai passé quatre ans à faire croire que j'assistais à mes cours de violon alors que j'apprenais à jouer de la guitare en cachette... après mes parents l'ont découvert... expliqua Kyokô avec amertume.

-Alors pour moi tu vas jamais le croire ! S'exclama Rangiku en s'adressant au batteur. J'étais la plus populaire au lycée, forcément, avec mon corps de rêve je pouvais pas ne PAS l'être, hein ! Et j'ai monté le club des Dix ! En gros, c'était le Top 10 des plus belles nanas. Et, crois-le ou pas, Ken-chan, Saki et Kyokô étaient dans les cinq premières ! Y'avait d'abord moi, puis Kuu-chan, puis Yoruichi – c'était ma sempai quand j'étais en première année – Kyo-chan en quatrième position et enfin Sa-chan en cinquième. Alors oui, considère que tu as les plus belles femmes de la ville dans le groupe ! Vanta Rangiku en faisant mine de poser devant un objectif invisible.

-Et Shiro, interrompit Saki, c'est parce qu'il se prend pour le meilleur en tout. Il est le premier né de la famille -le premier des jumeaux – et parce que ça entretient son égo surdimmensionné. Égo qu'on apprécie, je tiens à préciser. Acheva-t-elle en voyant le décoloré froncer les sourcils.

Les cinq autres remarquèrent qu'elle était la seule à avoir éludé l'explication de son tatouage, mais ils se turent : elle avait une bonne raison de rechigner...

Après s'être enfilé son en-cas de début de soirée, Saki but une rasade d'eau pour faire descendre le tout et s'exclama soudainement :

-C'est qui le coupable ?

Les autres la regardèrent d'un air perplexe : quelle mouche l'avait piquée ? De quoi parlait-elle ?

-Qui a décidé de chanter _Taiyou no Uta _sans m'en parler ?

Grimmjow décida d'ignorer la question et préféra plaquer Kyokô contre le mur pour lui dévorer affectueusement le cou. Kensei regarda ses pieds en triturant ses piercings, quant à Rangiku et Shirosaki, ils choisirent de se disputer au _Jankenpon_ : « si tu gagnes, je lui dis et on va chez toi , si je gagne, tu lui dis et on va chez moi, en sachant qu'on sera pas seuls et que mon père nous espionnera... » avait énoncé Shirosaki en tant que règles du jeu.

Saki soupira, haussa les épaules et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Kensei.

-Alors, qui a décidé ça ?

-Ben, en fait... euh...

N'étant pas réputée pour sa patience, Saki se rapprocha davantage et lui fit une bourrade. Il ne sourcilla pas pour autant mais, au bout de cinq minutes pendant lesquelles Saki l'asticotait, il rendit les armes.

-Ok, ok, c'est moi ! T'es contente ?

Saki était sur le point de lui demander les détails quand Rangiku s'exclama soudain :

-Yatta ! J'ai gagnééééééééé ! S'époumona-t-elle en sautillant partout.

Après avoir fait un rapide tour de vainqueur autour de la pièce, elle se planta devant son ami :

-Ha ! C'est à toi de lui dire, maintenant ! Nargua-t-elle.

-Lui dire quoi ? Que j'ai tout organisé ? C'est déjà fait ! déclara Kensei, sauvant au passage Shirosaki d'une situation délicate.

-Ça n'empêche que je dors chez toi, Ran ! Se réjouit le décoloré.

-Ah non, hein, pas vous ! interrompit soudain Kyokô.

-C'est pas grave, ma chérie, viens dormir à la maison... Proposa aimablement Grimmjow.

-Ouais, mais là je crains pour mon sommeil ! Argumenta-t-elle.

-Mais Ran-chan ne nous dérangera pas, cette fois, vu qu'elle a tout ce qui lui faut ! Pas vrai ? Acheva-t-il en fixant d'un regard noir une certaine rousse.

Amane Saki se réveilla en sursaut en se sentant secouée comme un prunier.

-Hein ? Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse face au visage inquiet de sa mère.

-Saki ! Vite, lève-toi ! Tu dois aller en cours !

-Ah non, hein ! Je me suis couchée y'a à peine trois heures ! réfuta la jeune fille.

-Mais... C'est que... Kensei-kun t'attend en bas, ma chérie...

-HEIN ? cria presque Saki en se redressant en moins d'une seconde.

Les moments qui suivirent furent presque comiques : avec une rapidité que l'on n'aurait pas soupçonné d'une personne ayant si peu dormi, Saki courait ça et là, enfilant ses vêtements à la hâte et se dépêchant de se maquiller de manière à cacher les poches sous ses yeux. Quinze minutes plus tard, elle était au seuil de l'entrée, un toast dans la bouche et une canette de jus de fruit dans sa main gauche, et elle se débattait pour chausser son sac sur son dos. Avec un sourire amusé, Kensei remédia à son problème en se saisissant du sac de la demoiselle pour le prendre sur sa propre épaule.

-Quand même, je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ? s'enquit Saki après avoir terminé son toast et en ouvrant sa canette de jus de fruit.

-Chaleureux accueil, merci ! répondit-il, l'air vexé. Mais, pour répondre à ta question, c'est Shiro qui me l'a ordonné ! Je cite : « Si t'escortes pas ma sœur à la fac demain, je t'arrache tes piercings à la main ! ». Et comme je tiens à la vie...

-Ah... C'est peut-être pour ça que Kyokô m'a enquiquinée pour me faire réviser, hier, alors... déduisit Saki après avoir vidé le contenu de sa canette et l'avoir jetée dans une poubelle. Par contre, je crois que tu peux me rendre mon sac, maintenant que j'ai les mains libres !

-Oui, mais...non ! Profites-en et somnole sur le chemin, t'as l'air d'un zombie !

-Merci du compliment ! lâcha Saki en faisant mine de bouder.

Dans l'intention de se faire pardonner, Kensei lui prit résolument la main et, quand elle voulut s'écarter, il argumenta :

-Si tu lâches ma main, t'as plus de sac !

Saki haussa les épaules et se laissa donc conduire en direction de l'université ; esquissant l'ombre d'un sourire gêné pendant que Kensei ne cachait pas son contentement aux gens qu'ils croisaient. Apercevant Ichigo au loin, Saki se figea : le rouquin venait manifestement dans sa direction.

-Hey, Saki-chan ! Comment va ? Ça fait plaisir de te voir revenir en cours !

-Sentiment non-partagé. Rétorqua la concernée.

-Dites, vous sortez ensemble, tous les deux ? demanda Ichigo en faisant descendre son regard sur les mains entrelacées de ses deux interlocuteurs.

-Euh, c'est plutôt un genre de- commença Kensei en hésitant.

-Ouaip, t'as bien vu, Ichigo ! Alors, comment vont tes amantes ? siffla-t-elle, estomaquant au passage les deux hommes.

L'autre ne sut que répondre – ignorant le fait qu'il avait été dénoncé par son 'successeur' – et Saki profita de son mutisme apparent pour continuer son chemin en entraînant Kensei qui, étrangement, souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

Kensei accompagna Saki jusqu'à sa salle de cours. Là, il recommença à triturer ses piercings : il venait de s'afficher en charmante compagnie devant le reste des _Merciless_ et les camarades de Saki, et les murmures allaient déjà bon train. Shirosaki se précipita sur Kensei, un grand sourire sur les lèvres :

-Ouiiiii, Casanova a réussiiiiiiii ! Lentement mais sûrement, hein ?

-Dis donc le décoloré, tu peux pas les laisser roucouler en paix ? Je te rappelle que j'ai un dossier costaud sur toi ! entendit-il derrière lui.

Grimmjow venait d'arriver, tenant sa petite amie par les épaules. Shirosaki allait rétorquer quand Kyokô s'exclama :

-Qu'ils sont mignons ! Le preux chevalier qui protège la jolie princesse ! Bientôt, t'auras plus ta place, « Blanc-bec » !

[« Blanc-bec » : jeu de mot avec Shirosaki (péninsule blanche) dont on a ici détourné légèrement le sens pour en faire une légère insulte ]

-Dis donc, « Grande gueule », de quoi je me mêle ?

[« Grande gueule » : si on se fie à la prononciation japonaise, Kyokô peut aussi bien dire « imaginaire » que « grande gueule ». Shirosaki sait utiliser les arguments pour mettre celle qu'il considère comme sa sœur en rogne. ]

Et c'est devant cette scène qu'arriva leur professeur, figé de stupeur en voyant Shirosaki et Kyokô se battre comme des enfants, se tirant mutuellement les cheveux et la langue.

-Moi, Otoribashi Rose, je n'ai jamais eu à assister à une scène si disgracieuse ! Le dieu de la musique qu'est Mozart se retournerait dans sa tombe s'il entendait vos piaillements sans symphonie ! Qu'ouïs-je ? Que de bruit !

L'enseignant aux longs cheveux blancs bouclés continua son monologue en entrant dans la salle de cours réservée à la pratique de la musique classique, car tel était le programme du jour. Mais l'artiste refoulé qu'était leur professeur s'exclama soudain, après que tous les élèves aient pris place :

-Soit ! Puisque vos camarades ont bafoué le sens de l'existence même en se battant comme des hommes de Cro-magnon ... Je vais vous donner un devoir comme vous n'en avez jamais eu ! Vous aurez enfin l'occasion d'exprimer l'art musical dans son essence même ! Kurosaki ! Vous jouerez du piano ! Katsu, du violon ! Amane, guitare sèche ! Jaggerjack, au chant ! Kurosaki numéro deux, violoncelle !

L'enseignant continua à assigner les différents rôles qu'auraient ses élèves de première année et, une fois terminé, il acheva ainsi :

-Bien ! Maintenant que chacun a son propre instrument pour jouer, je peux vous assurer que votre note sera évaluée par un public ! Votre université organise un festival musical avec son établissement jumelé, Eirin, l'école de danse !

La sentence finale était tombée, et les élèves étaient accablés. Ils n'auraient pas pu souffrir pire punition par un professeur plus sadique que le leur ...

Le soir même, Kyokô et Shirosaki s'entraînaient. Autant ce dernier n'avait presque aucun mal à jouer sur un clavier, autant la jeune fille peinait à retrouver ses réflexes de violoniste. Bien qu'elle ait pratiqué le violon pendant quatre ans, cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle avait arrêté. Enfin, « arrêté » était un bien grand mot, puisqu'elle avait prétendu en jouer souvent pendant plusieurs années pendant qu'elle se consacrait davantage à jouer de la guitare. Une fois son subterfuge découvert, elle avait complètement abandonné. C'est donc avec amertume qu'elle renouait maintenant avec son passé. Au fil des minutes, elle retrouvait la seule chose qu'elle avait aimé dans le fait de jouer du violon : il était possible de créer des sons infiniment doux et mélodieux, même en s'acharnant avec hargne. Certes, cela n'avait rien à voir avec la prose de la guitare électrique, mais elle avait tout de même plaisir à constater qu'elle n'avait pas perdu la main. Shirosaki lui adressa un grand sourire et ils commencèrent alors à jouer ensemble, après plusieurs tentatives pour être en bonne synchronisation.

Grimmjow, qui s'était fait passer un savon mélodieux sur la qualité médiocre de son éducation par un adjoint du principal furieux, avait peine à garder son sang-froid : il haïssait en ce moment-même son professeur de musique, qui s'était plaint à son supérieur lorsqu'il avait voulu faire amoindrir sa peine – qui voulait de sang-froid se donner en spectacle en chantant des airs d'opéra ? Et voilà à quoi ça avait servi ! Il marmonnait des jurons vulgaires quand soudain il s'interrompit. Il entendait quelqu'un jouer du violon. Il leva alors le nez à la vitre de la porte à son côté et observa. Comme il s'y était attendu, c'était sa chère et tendre qui jouait, accompagnée par un Shirosaki à l'allure bien moins sauvage qu'à l'accoutumée. le morceau qu'il entendait lui rappelait la première fois qu'il l'avait entendue jouer, au lycée : Une douce mélodie harmonieuse, seule, sans piano. C'était sûrement à ce moment-là qu'il avait découvert ses véritables sentiments pour la jeune violoniste. À cette époque-là, elle était encore avec Hisagi, mais ça battait de l'aile et Grimmjow en grand Don Juan avait commencé à élaborer un plan pour conquérir la demoiselle. Revenant à la réalité, il se prépara à rentrer quand il s'entendit appeler :

-Hé, _Canard-WC_, tu écoutes aux portes ? S'pas bien ça !

-La ferme, Chauvinet !

Ikkaku manqua de s'étouffer en entendant qu'on insultait son crâne rasé. Il était retenu à grand-peine par Kira et Renji. Grimmjow faisait face aux _Pride Got Guts_ au grand complet. Soudain, la porte voisine s'ouvrit sur un Shirosaki perplexe à l'entente des voix qu'il connaissait. Après un regard vers les interlocuteurs et un autre complice échangé avec son ami, lui et Grimmjow s'exclamèrent en chœur :

-Salut les _Poulaga_ ! Ça gaze ?

[Tous deux font allusion au fait que le diminutif des _Pride Got Guts_ soit _PuRaGa_, prononcé 'Poulaga'. Surnom qui n'est pas pour plaire aux concernés. ]

Les mâles commencèrent à échauffer leurs voix quand Kyokô, arrivée quelques minutes auparavant, s'écria :

-Tonton Shiro !

Non loin dans le couloir se tenait Ukitake Juushiro, l'oncle de la jeune femme. De sa famille, il était le seul à continuer à la soutenir en toute situation. Il était également le seul que Kyokô appréciait et respectait. L'homme aux longs cheveux blancs retenus en catogan salua les autres d'un mouvement de tête et prit sa nièce dans ses bras. Après s'être enquis de son état et des dernières nouvelles, il annonça :

-Je viens de sortir du secrétariat, pour la paperasse mensuelle. Et j'ai appris que tu faisais une représentation de violon ? Pas trop dure, la reprise ?

-Bah, un peu chiant, m'enfin bon, je sais encore en jouer, alors j'ai sauvé les murs ! Plaisanta-t-elle avec un sourire.

-On m'a dit également que cette représentation aurait pour invités d'honneur des élèves de Eirin. Et j'ai appris à la dernière réunion des Katsu que ta sœur en serait. Tu risques fort d'être confrontée à tes parents, Kyokô.

-Je savais bien que cette connerie de devoir se passerait pas bien ! Fais chier ! Répondit Kyokô en faisant la moue.

Juushiro lui caressa affectueusement la tête pour essayer de la consoler puis déclara :

-Je suis désolé, j'ai du travail, aujourd'hui, je peux pas trop m'éterniser. Mais appelle-moi si tu as besoin. Ajouta-t-il après avoir embrassé son front avec douceur.

Il serra la main de Grimmjow et Shirosaki avant de tourner noblement les talons. Kyokô soupira. Grimmjow s'approcha d'elle, la prit par les épaules en fixant Hisagi, en retrait, et proposa :

-Allez viens, on rentre. Et je t'offre le resto que tu veux !

Sa proposition eut pour effet de redonner un sourire à sa petite amie, ce qui contrastait fortement avec le ressenti d'Hisagi. Il n'avait eu en tout et pour tout presque aucun contact avec elle depuis qu'elle avait rompu, et cela l'avait profondément blessé. Surtout que, après deux ans d'une relation suivie, elle l'avait congédié d'un simple « T'es trop coincé, j'en ai marre ! ». Et il lui avait fallu très peu de temps pour se caser avec un autre, celui-là même qui l'enlaçait sans aucune pudeur. Il retint un profond soupir et détourna le regard.

-Et moi alors, je peux venir ? S'enquit Shirosaki, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Nan ! Borde-toi tout seul ! Rétorqua Grimmjow avec son habituel sourire carnassier.

Shirosaki haussa les épaules, congédia ses homologues puis se saisit de son portable. Il pianota un numéro et appela une femme en mesure de le consoler...

* * *

_**Kon : Nyahahahahaha Venez ici, Déesses des grosses poitrines et autres filles d'Aphrodite.**_

_**Senja : Heuu…il lui faut des lunettes à cette peluche de mes -**_

_**Shigurako : Non Sempai, pas devant les enfants !**_

_**Senja : Ouais…KON ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ?**_

_**Kon : Bah je…Je…Jeeeeee…pense…Mon dieu, j'ai pensé…Je…NEE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! JE SAIS PENSER !**_

_**Senja : Une bûche, donne-moi une BÛCHE !**_

_**Shigurako : Voyons, nous en avons déjà parlé, tu…**_

_***Une bûche tombe du ciel pour s'écraser sur Kon***_

_**Shigurako : Oups…**_

_***Senja attrape Kon et le frappe avec la bûche, sous le regard trèèèèès... - comment dire ? - blasé de Shigurako, qui se tourne et sourit***_

_**Shigurako : La suite dans le troisième chapitre !N'hésitez pas a nous laisser des commentaire!  
**_


	4. Chapitre Trois

Bin bah baratin habituel,

La fic est de notre création à Senja et Moi.

Non malheureusement les pauvre personnage de bleach ne sont toujours pas a moi, c'est dommage d'ailleur.3 MAIS Kyoko et Saki sont belle et bien MA propriétées donc pas touche ou je mord è_é

_**Sur ce Bonne Lecture et s'il vous plait laissait des review ça fait toujours plaisir.**_

* * *

Quartier d'Asakusa

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que la date du Festival des Arts Contemporains avait été annoncée. Et, depuis, les élèves de première année à l'université Ontei s'entraînaient avec un zèle plus ou moins prononcé afin de ne pas entacher la réputation de leur établissement. Ce fut donc presque naturel pour les musiciens de rester après les cours pour s'entraîner. Saki et Kyokô prirent deux chemins différents, afin de ne pas se gêner mutuellement dans leur morceaux, tandis que Grimmjow et Shirosaki, bras dessus bras dessous, s'en allèrent boire un pot entre hommes virils. Saki entra donc dans une salle de répétition et sortit de son étui la guitare que son professeur avait mis à sa disposition. Elle mettait un point final à son échauffement quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. L'intrus l'aperçut alors et se gratta l'arrière du crâne :

-Euh... Désolé, je savais pas que t'étais là... Ah, tu t'entraînes ? Je peux écouter ?

Après un moment d'hésitation, Saki acquiesça et Kensei s'assit en tailleur face à elle. Puis elle entama la première chanson de sa sœur, Stay with me, d'un ton hésitant avant de prendre confiance au fil des secondes. Kensei battait le rythme du pied et dodelinait du chef. Le moment aurait presque été propice au romantisme si Kyokô n'avait pas soudain fat irruption dans la salle.

-Kensei ? Encore en train de zieuter ? J'veux bien que tu la courtises, la princesse, m'enfin faut la laisser bosser, quand même ! Allez, dégage !

La brune méchée mima le geste de lui botter les fesses et Kensei salua Saki avant de prendre la porte.

-Matsumoto, c'est l'heure de ta pause !

-Ouaip, j'y cours ! S'exclama l'intéressée avec l'entrain qui la caractérisait.

Ni une ni deux, elle saisit son sac à main et se rua à l'extérieur, dans le parc voisin qu'elle affectionnait pour son calme et sa proximité avec l'université du groupe. Rangiku se posa sur son banc préféré, sous un des cerisiers en pleine floraison, et soupira profondément. Non pas que son travail ne lui plaisait pas, bien au contraire ! Elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait, et elle le faisait bien, à en croire son supérieur. Vendre n'importe quel article de lingerie était pour elle d'une facilité déconcertante : elle avait le sourire et la fibre commerciale, à croire qu'elle était pour vendre des soutien-gorges à sa clientèle féminine, et avec qui elle apprenait tous les potins du quartier.

Nouveau soupir. Rangiku se plaisait à respirer l'air délicat dont ce parc embaumait. Elle laissa errer son regard avant de se figer : là ! Impossible de rater une tête blonde aussi... décolorée ! Elle héla son ami d'une voix suraiguë et l'autre sursauta en se retournant.

-Ran-chi !

-Shi-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et pourquoi t'es tout seul ?

-Ben, Kyokô et Sa-chan répètent pour le festival, et Grimmy m'a laissé devant mon saké pour aller attendre sa nana …

-Et Ken-kun ? Demanda Rangiku, se demandant pourquoi leur batteur délaissait son ami.

-Il doit être en cours, parce qu'il décroche pas son portable... Marmonna Shirosaki, déçu d'être délaissé comme un mouchoir à usage unique.

-Bah, reste un peu là, va ! J'suis en pause !

Shirosaki accepta volontiers et sortit son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche arrière.

-Alors, quoi de neuf ?

-Oh, pas grand-chose... Ah si ! Casanova s'est enfin casé avec Sa-chan !

-Nooon, c'est vrai ? Sans déconner ?

-Si si, je t'assure ! J'lui avais dit d'aller la chercher chez elle, histoire qu'elle soit accompagnée pour aller à la fac, et il l'a escortée jusque devant la salle de cours. Et ils se tenaient la main ! T'aurais dû le voir, notre grand timide, repartir en rougissant !

-Rhooo, c'est trop _kawaii _! J'aurais trop voulu être là !

Rangiku ne se mina pas le moral pour autant, elle continua de sautiller de joie pour fêter la nouvelle. Décidément, elle les trouvait trop mignons, ses tourtereaux !

Pendant le quart d'heure qui suivit, les deux amants échangèrent ragots, potins et rumeurs, avant que la voluptueuse rousse ne doive retourner travailler.

Après avoir terminé sa répétition, Saki sortit et verrouilla la salle de musique. Elle avançait sans regarder dans le couloir et sursauta en apercevant Kensei, appuyé contre le mur.

-Ça y est, t'as fini de répéter ?

-Euh, oui ! Pourquoi ? Tu m'attendais ?

-Exact ! Je te raccompagne chez toi.

-Me dis pas que c'est Shiro qui te l'a demandé ? Je trouve qu'il me couve un peu trop en ce mom-

-Non, j'avais envie de te raccompagner, c'est tout. Mais Shirosaki sera content de savoir que je ne t'ai pas laissée rentrer seule. Déclara fièrement Kensei.

Saki leva les yeux au plafond et répondit :

-Si y'a que ça pour te faire plaisir ...

Ceci dit, elle se mit en marche, suivie de près par le jeune homme imposant qu'était Kensei. Pendant qu'ils marchaient côte à côte jusqu'à la gare, son ami demanda :

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça ne t'enchantait pas vraiment de répéter ?

-Oh, ça ? J'ai du mal à jouer sur une guitare autre que celle de ma sœur...

-Tu ne l'as plus ?

-Non, à l'origine, elle appartient à Kouji-kun, donc elle lui revenait de droit.

-Je vois …

Ils firent le trajet restant en silence, Kensei pianotant sur son téléphone portable, et c'est en arrivant à la gare qu'il proposa :

-Et si on allait à Tôkyô ce soir ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je veux aller voir un vieil ami. Tu viens ?

Saki resta un moment immobile, à réfléchir. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, elle leva son visage vers celui de Kensei et répondit :

-J'envoie un mail à ma mère pour lui dire de pas m'attendre pour le dîner.

Kensei lui adressa un sourire ravi pendant qu'elle composait un mail sur son portable.

Puis ils prirent la direction du studio, où Kisuke les convoquait pour une réunion de groupe.

Grimmjow patienta près d'une heure pour que sa belle sorte enfin de la salle de répétition. D'un geste à la fois possessif et passioné, il s'empara de sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils se calèrent par la suite dans le parc non loin, histoire de se détendre avant la réunion qu'avait organisé Kisuke en soirée. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y ait aucun employé de surveillance aux alentours, ils décidèrent d'aller se bécoter sous un cerisier, assis sur la pelouse qu'ils n'étaient pas censés fouler de leurs pieds. Après un petit moment, Grimmjow reçut un texto qui l'insultait tendrement d'être un 'lâcheur' et, avec un rire sonore, il répondit qu'il avait autre chose à faire que de jouer les baby-sitter. Après quoi il éteignit son téléphone, afin d'éviter les futures plaintes du jeune décoloré qui servait de chanteur au groupe. Ils étaient en pleine conversation élaborée lorsqu'une silhouette familière se dessina à l'entrée du parc. Un grand brun, tatoué au visage, se promenait au bras d'une blonde plantureuse plus grande que lui – étant donné le fait que ses chaussures ressemblaient à des échasses – marchaient, en pleine conversation de signes – car il faut préciser que la damoiselle n'avait pas l'air d'être un brin japonaise. Grimmjow passa un bras autour des épaules de Kyokô tandis que celle-ci se calait confortablement contre lui, feignant de faire une petite sieste. Mais, malheureusement, leur stratagème ne marcha pas : Hisagi Shuuhei et son amie se dirigeaient vers eux en riant.

-Hé, Grimmjow ! Kyokô !

Le grand bleuté leva les yeux au ciel et secoua légèrement sa compagne pour se lever. Ils quittèrent la pelouse pour s'arrêter en face de l'autre couple qui, il fallait le dire, détonnait pas mal dans ce parc aux allures japonaises traditionnelles.

-Je vous présente Haribel, ma correspondante allemande. Elle est arrivée de Francfort hier soir.

La prénommée leur fit un bref signe de tête en guise de salut.

-Tu sais parler allemand, toi ? S'enquit Grimmjow avec un sourire narquois.

-Non, on arrive à se débrouiller en parlant anglais. Mais elle connaît un peu de japonais, donc on se comprend.

-Très intéressant, tout ça. Déclara Kyokô en fixant la blonde. Si tu veux bien nous excuser, il faut qu'on aille retrouver notre producteur, en vue de notre prochain concert. Tu passeras le bonjour aux autres, hein ?

Ceci étant dit, le jeune couple prit congé avec un salut de la main. À vrai dire, leur réunion n'était pas prévue avant deux bonnes heures, mais Grimmjow et Hisagi se détestaient cordialement, rivaux qu'ils avaient été pendant plusieurs années, et Kyokô n'aimait pas vraiment se retrouver face à son ancien petit-ami.

-Allez, on va se faire une petite séance d'entraînement, pour se changer les idées ! Ou alors je peux te payer une tournée de lingerie ? Proposa-t-il, connaissant le goût prononcé de la demoiselle pour tout sous-vêtement affriolant affublé de dentelle.

-Voté à la majorité ! Rétorqua Kyokô tout sourire.

Urahara Kisuke avait convié ses pupilles – les _Merciless_ qu'il avait pris sous son aile – pour pouvoir discuter de l'avancée de leur carrière, ou du moins le tournant qu'elle allait prendre avec les deux prestations qu'ils allaient avoir dans la semaine – ils allaient animer une soirée mondaine destinée à favoriser les nouveaux groupes, et ils faisaient le final du Festival des Arts Musicaux de leur université. Une fois le groupe au complet devant le blond en kimono vert, ils attendirent les directives. Kisuke, à moitié hilare derrière son éventail, eut le plus grand mal du monde à appeler Tessai et Yoruichi pour l'aider à se calmer. Cependant, Yoruichi fut contaminée et Tessai dut recourir à des mesures radicales pour ramener le sérieux devant les jeunes gens qui se demandaient si le rôle des adultes n'avait pas été inversé. Il subtilisa une baguette à Kensei pour jouer de la batterie à sa manière. L'effet fut immédiat et Kisuke retrouva enfin contenance.

-Bon, les enfants, l'heure est grave. Vos débuts sont à un point de non-retour. Si vous ne parvenez pas à réussir votre prochaine mission, je doute de votre avenir.

-Kiskun ! Entendirent-ils gronder.

Yoruichi, les bras croisés, venait d'écraser copieusement le pied de son comparse avec son talon aiguille.

-Oh, Hime, si on peut plus rigoler ! Enfin bref ! Mes chers protégés, vous allez danser valses et tangos dans trois jours !

-Mais on a un concert à la soirée mondaine ! Argumenta Saki.

-Justement ! Il faut montrer une bonne image de vous !

-Que ceux qui savent pas danser lèvent le bras ! S'exclama Yoruichi pour gagner du temps.

Tous, à l'exception de Kyokô, levèrent la main au plafond. Celle-ci se réjouit intérieurement que son éducation lui épargne la peine d'apprendre à danser aujourd'hui.

-Bon, on va avoir du boulot. Kyokô, tu vas apprendre les rudiments du tango à ton félin ! Shiro et Ran, Tessai va vous apprendre dans la pièce à côté ; Kensei et Saki, Kisuke et moi on va vous apprendre la valse, ça vous conviendra mieux.

Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, les _Merciless_ souffrirent l'enseignement artistique qu'ils reçurent. C'est non sans contentement qu'ils prirent congé et se ruèrent à l'extérieur. Kyokô était la seule à paraître sereine. Il fallait dire que Grimmjow s'était révélé très bon danseur, avec sa tendre comme professeur.

-Vous avez eu de la veine, vous autres ! Tessai il est absolument nul en danse ! Se lamenta Rangiku.

-La preuve : il nous a fait apprendre avec une vidéo ! Nous on devait faire ce qu'on voyait et lui il sirotait son thé dans son fauteuil ! Renchérit Shirosaki, dépité.

-Grimmjow m'a pas mal marché dessus, au début, mais il se débrouille pas trop mal. Déclara Kyokô en souriant à son amant.

-C'est normal, ça, je suis aussi bon danseur à la verticale qu'à l'horizontale ! Se vanta le bleuté.

Rangiku, Shirosaki, Kyokô et Grimmjow échangèrent un rire complice et narquois. Voyant que Kensei et Saki, tous timides qu'ils étaient, ne participaient pas à l'hilarité de la remarque grivoise, la rousse à l'opulente poitrine s'exclama :

-Hé les gens, et si on allait faire le shopping pour la soirée ?

-Moi j'suis pas d'accord ! T'as le feu au cul, quand il s'agit de faire les magasins ! Râla Shirosaki.

-Toi et ta satanée fièvre acheteuse ! Appuya Grimmjow.

-Et puis … Kensei et moi on a déjà prévu quelque chose ce soir … Se justifia Saki en s'empourprant.

Il y eut un bref silence, avant que Rangiku ne commence à glapir d'une voix suraiguë.

-ON LES A CASÉS ! KEN-KUN ET SA-CHAN !

-Je l'amène juste à Tôkyô voir un ami, y'a pas de quoi en faire tout un flan. Essaya de la calmer Kensei.

Quand il constata qu'elle ne quittait pas son état d'ébriété mentale, il abandonna la lutte et invita Saki à le suivre. Pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient, Shiro s'enquit :

-Je parie mille yens qu'ils vont passer la nuit ensemble !

-Et moi je te parie le double qu'ils seront trop coincés pour passr à l'acte ! Rétorqua Grimmjow.

-Et moi je vous garantis que si vous pariez de l'argent sur Saki je vous assome … Bande de gamins ! Déclara Kyokô.

Les deux hommes arrêtèrent les paris et suivirent celle qui était aujourd'hui la meneuse du groupe réduit. Ils dûrent cependant traîner derrière eux une Rangiku décidément trop hystérique pour avancer d'une démarche cohérente.

Après avoir quitté le reste du groupe, Kensei et Saki partirent pour Tôkyô. Ils achetèrent leur billets pour la capitale et jouèrent des coudes pour se frayer un chemin dans la foule, afin de rejoindre le train en un seul morceau. Après quelques minutes de trajet, le train effectua un virage brutal auquel Saki ne s'attendait pas, et elle s'agrippa donc au bras de Kensei pour ne pas tomber. Celui-ci la prit contre lui, la calant entre ses jambes et la retenant par la taille, afin qu'elle ne risque pas de trébucher une nouvelle fois. Saki, tout d'abord surprise, ne laissa pas son visage s'empourprer et se cala confortablement dans les bras de son 'protecteur'. Kensei et Saki sortirent après un moment de la station de train et celle-ci dût suivre son ami, ne connaissant pas sa destination. Dans le bus, elle reconnaissait peu à peu les rues, depuis quelques temps qu'elle n'était pas allée dans la capitale. Le bus effectua un arrêt et ils s'arrêtèrent soudain devant un grand immeuble de verre, à l'enseigne '_Ash Records_'.

-Tu as un ami haut placé et tu nous l'as jamais dit ? Railla Saki d'un air perplexe devant ce bâtiment.

Kensei ne répondit pas et pénétra d'un pas assuré dans le hall tout illuminé. Il s'arrêta devant un siège et demanda à Saki de l'attendre pendant qu'il se présenterait à l'accueil. Il parlementa quelques secondes avec la réceptionniste, attendit qu'elle passe un coup de fil pour confirmer la véracité de ses dires, puis il revint vers Saki.

-On va monter attendre au troisème étage, il devrait bientôt pouvoir se libérer.

Devant l'air mystérieux de Kensei, Saki ne posa pas de question et le suivit. Ils prirent leur temps et montèrent les escaliers, faisant un break quand les talons de Saki réclamaient une pause syndicale, et parvinrent dans une salle d'attente plutôt coquette au troisième étage. On vint leur apporter du thé pour patienter. Puis enfin, vingt minutes plus tard, le battant de la porte s'ouvrit. Kensei se leva pour aller serrer la main du jeune homme qui venait de faire son entrée, pendant que Saki contemplait bouche bée le deuxième, de quelques années son aîné.

-Kouji-kun ? Kudou Yohei ? Kensei, c'était ça ton 'ami' ? Demanda Saki, l'air perdu.

-Cela faisant longtemps, Saki-san. La salua Kudohei en lui adressant un signe de tête.

-Salut, Saki-chan ! Ça va bien ? S'enquit Kouji en posant une main sur son épaule.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'elle ne les avait plus vus, ces deux-là. Depuis la mort de Kaoru, en fait, lorsqu'ils l'avaient assuré de leurs sincères condoléances à l'enterrement.

Kensei adressa quelques mots à Kouji, lequel s'entretint quelques minutes avec son producteur, avant que celui-ci ne les salue et quitte la pièce, accablé d'un emploi du temps surchargé.

-Kensei ? Comment tu as connu Kouji-kun ?

-On a été dans le même orphelinat pendant deux-trois ans. C'est grâce à toi qu'on a repris contact. Répondit Kensei en souriant légèrement à son ami de longue date.

-On a bien fait tous les quatre-cents coups ensemble ! Approuva Kouji.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire là, Kensei ?

-Je viens te rendre la guitare de Kaoru. Répondit Kouji en déposant devant elle l'étui de guitare que sa soeur aînée avait chéri pendant près de cinq ans. Kensei m'a dit qu'elle était aussi très importante pour toi.

-Mais... c'est la tienne ! Et puis... toi et Kaoru …

-Mes souvenirs sont là, tu sais, et puis, j'ai une guitare életrique pour le groupe, donc je ne m'en sers plus autant qu'avant. Prends-en soin comme le faisait Kaoru. Conclut-il en souriant, la main sur le coeur.

Sentant ses yeux s'humidifier, Saki se pencha profondément pour le remercier.

-Par contre, je suis désolé, mais je peux pas rester, j'ai une répétition à terminer avec mes collègues. Tiens-moi au courant, Kensei ! Et passe le bonjour à tes parents, Saki !

C'est dans un état second que Saki reprit le chemin du retour avec Kensei, à qui elle tenait la main – il lui était difficile de voir où elle mettait les pieds quand les larmes franchissaient de temps à autres ses orbes oculaires.

Sans Saki et Kensei, le reste des _Merciless_ s'était rendu à leur bar favori, l'_Insomniac_, histoire de passer une soirée agréable – mais aussi dans le but de reposer les pieds qui avaient été littéralement écrasés pendant la leçon de danse.

L'intérieur de l'échoppe était plutôt bondé, seule était libre la table que leur réservait habituellement Kyoraku Shunsui, le propriétaire des lieux. Le groupe alla donc prendre sa place et commanda du saké, comme d'habitude. Rangiku fut la première à vider sa coupe et prit donc la parole :

-Nan mais j'y crois pas, quand même, comment Saki a pas perdu son temps !

-Mais non, Ran, t'y es pas du tout ! C'est Kensei qui la couve depuis trop longtemps pour rester indécis ! La reprit Grimmjow, plutôt serein en prenant le temps de siroter son saké.

-Faut pas déconner, les mecs, ils s'attirent comme des aimants ! C'est pour ça que je vous assure que je gagnerai le pari ! Renchérit Shirosaki, déjà éméché à sa première coupe.

Rangiku vida sa troisième et s'enquit :

-Hein ? Quel pari ?

-Rappelle-toi, Ran, Shiro et toi vouliez parier sur Saki et Kensei, comme quoi ils passeraient la nuit ensemble ! Mais moi, je maintiens qu'ils sont trop coincés pour faire quoi que ce soit, vont se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, tu vas voir ! Répliqua Grimmjow en posant sa coupe.

Kyokô restait silencieuse, le regard mauvais dirigé derrière le décoloré. Plus précisément, celui qui était son frère jumeau.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Grogna Kurosaki Ichigo en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

Rangiku se raidit et Shirosaki leva les yeux au plafond. Étrangement, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Les réunions de famille étaient rarement posées.

-Oh, Chigo ! Quoi de neuf ? Viens boire avec nous, va ! S'exclama Rangiku en agitant une coupe sous son nez.

-Le fais pas boire, il tient pas l'alcool, comme son frangin, déclara sagement Kyokô.

-Shirosaki … Grinça Ichigo en lorgnant son frère avec mépris.

-Mais kwaaaaaaa ? Fit l'interpellé en buvant une troisième coupe.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit sur Saki ?

-Rhooooo mais ça va, hein ! Z'êtes plus ensemble, elle est majeure et vaccinée, que je sache !

-C'est Kensei qui la drague ?

-Ichigo, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter. Conseilla Kyokô en devinant la suite.

-Tu t'imagines bien, Ichi, que Saki se sent heureuse, de la manière dont il la couve. Il s'occupe d'elle et la traite comme une reine. Elle a pas de raison d'hésiter, penses-tu ! Continua Shirosaki en riant.

Tout fut ensuite très rapide. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Ichigo avait aggripé son frère par le col, l'avait relevé et tourné vers lui pour lui asséner un violent uppercut. Le décoloré platine alla percuter son voisin, soit dit Grimmjow, qui le rattrapa de justesse et le releva très brusquement. Le bleuté se dressa d'ailleurs devant Ichigo, qui soudain n'en mena plus très large. Kyokô empêchait son amant de bouger en le retenant par la poche arrière de son jean – il lui suffisait de tirer légèrement dessus pour faire passer le message, Rangiku était montée sur la table pour chanter à tue-tête sur la chanson que jouait le juke-box, et Shirosaki était trop émêché pour réagir. Gimmjow en serait venu aux mains si une voix grave n'avait pas grondé du fond du bar. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, ce n'était pas Shunsui qui avait hurlé de mettre fin au capharnaüm. Non, ce n'était pas lui. Mais plutôt la silhouette qui lui tirait violemment l'oreille – le morceau de chair en question était aussi rouge qu'un métal sorti d'une forge – ce petit bout de femme à l'air si sévère que personne ne la défiait jamais. Oui, Ise Nanao avait décidé de punir son compagnon, lui qui assistait passivement à la bagarre, et menaçait de son regard perçant quiconque oserait troubler ce calme soudain si parfait.

-Les perturbateurs, vous débarrassez le plancher. De suite !

Ichigo, Ikkaku, Renji – ces deux derniers avaient visiblement poussé Ichigo à faire éclater sa jalousie colérique, Kira – qui avait été celui qui avait levé de force chacun de ses camarades ivres – Shirosaki, Rangiku, Grimmjow et Kyokô prirent la porte que Nanao leur désignait du doigt – celle-ci aggripait encore fermement l'oreille de l'imposant dadais à son côté – en essayant tous de retenir les comparses qui ne marchaient pas droit. Une fois à l'extérieur, Grimmjow décida de conduire le van pour ramener chacun chez soi. La soirée avait été suffisamment mouvementée pour ne pas créer en plus des accidents – autant en piétons qu'en conducteurs. Il ramena Ikkaku, Renji, Kira, ainsi que Rangiku, et les Kurosaki en dernier, pour leur laisser les clés du véhicule et partit avec Kyokô en direction de la gare, tous deux avaient décidé d'un commun accord de laisser Rangiku décuver seule... ou du moins à sa manière.

Encore plutôt secouée, Saki s'était endormie dans le train les éloignant de Tôkyô. Kensei, perplexe, ne savait que faire. Puis il eut l'idée d'emprunter à la jeune fille son téléphone portable. Il consulta l'heure tardive – minuit passé de vingt minutes – et chercha dans le répertoire de la jeune fille le numéro de ses parents. Il mémorisa le numéro et le composa sur son propre téléphone – ne voulant pas utiliser l'abonnement de Saki sans qu'elle le sache – et appela. Après bien huit sonneries, on décrocha.

-Restaurant Girasole. Amane Rika à l'appareil. Lui dit une voix plutôt endormie.

-Amane-san ? Désolé de vous déranger à cette heure tardive. Je suis Muguruma Kensei, je...

-Ah, Kensei-kun ! Que se passe-t-il ? Saki n'est pas avec toi ?

-Hé bien, en fait, elle s'est endormie dans le train. Je l'ai emmenée voir Kouji à Tôkyô, il lui a rendu la guitare de votre fille aînée, mais Saki-chan a été assez retournée par la situation, donc elle s'est endormie. Et comme j'étais moi-même assez fatigué, je me suis un peu assoupi. Je viens juste de me réveiller ...

-Ah, je vois. Il entendit un long bâillement. À quel endroit te trouves-tu ?

-Je crois qu'on a passé Hakodate ...

-Effectivement, vous êtes assez loin.

Il y eut un bref silence ainsi que des bruits de pas étouffés.

-Écoutez, monsieur, je vous dis que nous n'ouvrons pas le restaurant avant onze heures ! Vous pourrez venir me faire part de votre problème à ce moment-là. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Kitagawa-san.

Et la mère de Saki raccrocha. Kensei contempla un long moment son téléphone portable avant de comprendre que Saki devrait visiblement dormir chez lui ce soir. Le jeune homme se bénit mentalement d'avoir pensé à faire une machine de vêtements la veille, et se demanda comment il allait se débrouiller pour loger Saki chez lui. Son appartement était plutôt étroit pour deux personnes...

Lorsque le train se mit à ralentir, Kensei essaya une nouvelle fois de réveiller son amie, sans succès. Il demanda au contrôleur de l'aider à la hisser sur son dos puis sortit.

Après avoir eu quelques difficultés pour rentrer chez lui en portant Saki – il est difficile d'acheter des billets de métro et de chercher des clés dans un sac avec quelqu'un d'endormi sur son dos – Kensei s'assit sur son futon avec un grand soupir. Il allongea correctement la jeune fille et se leva. Il lui retira ses chaussures et alla les déposer à l'entrée, puis déplia une couverture qu'il sortit de son placard. Il fit un détour par sa petite salle de bain pour se changer et s'installa en face de Saki en s'emmitouflant du mieux qu'il le pouvait dans sa couette.

Alors que le soleil commençait à se lever, Kensei n'arrivait toujours pas à fermer l'oeil. Il se pencha vers Saki pour vérifier la qualité de son sommeil quand celle-ci se redressa soudain vivement. Kensei recut un coup de tête involontaire dans le nez et jura sous la douleur. Quand Saki comprit ce qui s'était passé, elle s'excusa platement. Kensei la rassura – ce n'était pas grave au point d'en mourir, argumenta-t-il, et se rassit correctement par terre, en tailleur. Saki observa la pièce d'un oeil curieux et perplexe.

-Dis, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

-Tu t'es endormie dans le train et, quand j'ai essayé d'appeler tes parents, ta mère m'a soudain raccroché au nez. Vu qu'il était plus de minuit, ça se comprend. Donc je t'ai emmenée chez moi.

-Ah, d'accord.

Saki se rallongea, l'air soucieux. Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle aggripa le bras de Kensei.

-Merci pour la guitare. Vraiment.

-De rien. Enfin, presque... Va falloir sortir avec moi si tu veux pas que j'étale ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. Tu sais, que tu as pleuré comme une gamine, que tu as dormi chez moi ... Ça pourrait t'éviter de te perdre tes tympans quand Rangiku-chan l'apprendra.

-Mmmmh...

Kensei ne sut pas si c'était un oui marmonné ou si Saki venait de s'endormir, mais il esquissa tout de même un grand sourire et se détendit.

* * *

_Grimmjow : Lingerie… Elle va encore me crever le porte-feuille… Hé, mais ça veut dire que le soir j'aurai strip gratuit ! * pensif *_

_Shigurako : Heu, Grimmjow ?_

_Grimmjow : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce tu me veux ?_

_Senja : Et d'une, t'es dans l'**omake**, donc ce que tu fais avec Kyoko on s'en fout ! Et de deux, tu causes autrement ou j'te bûche è_é * sourire démoniaque *_

_Shigurako* Tentant de devier le sujet * : Bon, Grimmjow, cette aventure, elle te plaît ?_

_Grimmjow : J'ai pas pu casser la gueule d'ange à Ichigooooo * Pleure, ou du moins, simule *_

_Senja : Haha, faut dire que ça n'aurait pas été drôle sinon !_

_Shigurako : Puis bon, tu l'as bien voulu, quelque part, c'est pas avec sa carrure qu'elle te retiendra, Kyokô._

_Grimmjow : Non mais si, vous n'imaginez pas sa force ! Oo._

_Senja et Shigurako : … _

_Grimmjow : Bah quoi ? Oui, ma copine à de la poigne, et alors ? _

**_* Et c'est alors que, par miracle, une bûche tomba du ciel, assommant Grimmjow. Sur le coup, Senja se mit à prier *_**

_Shigurako : Euuuh … Senja-san ?_

_Senja : Chut ! Dieu a exaucé ma prière intérieure. * se tourne vers les lecteurs * A la prochaine !_

_Shigurako : * fait le même geste de la main que Senja * Ja neeee ! _


	5. Chapitre Quatre

Cela faisait quelques minutes que Saki était réveillée, confortablement emmitouflée dans une épaisse couverture. Qui n'était pas la sienne. Pourquoi ne se trouvait-elle pas dans son lit mais dans le futon qui appartenait – elle renifla le drap et reconnut l'eau de Cologne – apparemment à Kensei. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva presque nez-à-nez avec celui-ci. Leurs visages étaient proches et, étrangement, elle serrait le bras du jeune homme contre elle. Pour le moins surprise, elle se redressa précipitamment et se cogna à un meuble proche. Réveillé par le bruit qu'avait fait Saki, Kensei se leva en bâillant et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il vérifia qu'elle ne s'était pas blessée et se leva.

-Si tu veux te débarbouiller, c'est la porte à gauche.

Saki acquiesça, gênée par la situation, et se rendit dans la minuscule salle de bain. Elle se lava rapidement le visage avec du savon et, quand elle sortit, elle retint à grand-peine un hoquet de surprise : elle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir Kensei revêtir un tablier ! Il était affairé devant le plan de travail du coin cuisine de son appartement, préparant visiblement le petit-déjeuner. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se tourna vers le frigidaire et remarqua qu'il était observé.

-La tablier te va comme un gant ! Railla Saki.

-On a le style ou on l'a pas ! Continua Kensei sur le même ton. Je te fais un café ? Demande-t-il plus sérieusement.

-Tu veux dire ce jus de chaussette que boit Rangiku quand elle a plus d'alcool en soirée ? Très peu pour moi, je préfère du thé, si c'est possible.

-Pas de problème. Répondit Kensei en remplissant donc la bouilloire. Par contre, tu vas devoir te contenter de thé brun, je n'ai que ça. J'en prends presque jamais.

Saki acquiesça, peu contrariante, et regarda par la fenêtre le soleil à son zénith.

-Où c'est, ici ? Je connais pas du tout le quartier !

-Chigasaki.

-Tu veux dire que tu fais plus de trois heures de train aller-retour pour aller à la fac ? T'as du courage !

-Pas vraiment, c'est plutôt que je me suis attaché au quartier, quand j'étais à l'orphelinat, donc je m'y suis installé. Et puis le loyer est pas très cher, ça compense le coût des transports.

-Je vois.

Saki se tut, observant le paysage, puis s'assit devant la table basse. Kensei lui servit une tasse de thé et des toasts. Ils prirent le petit-déjeuner en silence, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone portable de Saki sonne. Celle-ci décrocha fébrilement.

-Saki ? Je suis devant chez toi ! T'es pas rentrée cette nuit ? Lui demanda Kyokô, le ton de sa voix lui paraissant inquiet.

-Ah, je … Je me suis endormie dans le train, hier, donc j'ai dormi chez une amie quand je me suis réveillée.

-J'espère que cette _amie_ t'a servi le p'tit-dèj avec un tablier ! Taquina Kyokô, qui n'était pas dupe.

-Si tu pouvais éviter d'en faire tout un plat, ça m'aiderait ! Confia Saki.

-Pas d'inquiétudes ! Dis, Ran et moi on va faire du shopping aujourd'hui, nous faut des belles robes pour la soirée de demain ! On se donne rendez-vous à quelle station ?

-Euh … Je serai pas en ville avant deux bonnes heures, le temps du trajet. Ça ira ?

-Je ferai patienter Ran. M'enfin je te préviens, elle a la forme, ce matin, à mon avis on ira chez l'esthéticienne et tout le bataclan, vu qu'elle est connue partout !

Saki eut un petit rire et, après quelques minutes de conversation avec sa meilleure amie, elle raccrocha. Elle expliqua ensuite à Kensei :

-Rangiku nous invite, Kyokô et moi, à une journée shopping pour la soirée de demain. Tu me montreras le chemin jusqu'à la gare ?

Celui-ci acquiesça d'un sourire et ils finirent leur repas en silence. Puis, pendant qu'il débarrassait la table, Saki prit la guitare de sa sœur et chanta avec entrain la première chanson que Kaoru avait composée, le sourire aux lèvres et les paupières fermées. Il allait sans dire qu'elle retrouvait l'instrument avec un plaisir non dissimulé, comme si elle revoyait une vieille amie perdue de vue depuis quelques années.

En voyant Saki et Kensei sortir ensemble de la gare, Rangiku devint intenable :

-Ouiiii, je le savais ! T'as vu, Kyo, t'as perdu le pari !

Kyokô soupira sans rien ajouter et attendit que Kensei et Saki soient arrivés pour demander au jeune homme :

-Ne dis rien : c'est Shiro qui t'a appelé ?

-Y voulait qu'on aille boire un verre … Vu que vous passez la journée entre nanas, doit se sentir un peu plus seul que d'habitude ! Répondit l'interpellé en comprenant où voulait en venir la brune méchée.

-Mais vous vous êtes pas quittés, depuis hier, non ? Insista Rangiku.

-Je me suis endormie dans le train et j'avais oublié la guitare de Kaoru, donc il est venu me la rendre ce matin, et après on a fait le trajet ensemble. C'est tout !

-Arrête d'essayer de jouer les entremetteuses et allons-y, Ran, on a plein de choses à faire aujourd'hui ! À plus Kensei !

Saki adressa un signe de la main à son ami avant de se joindre à ses deux confidentes, l'étui à guitare à la main.

-Bon, si j'ai bien compris, faut passer au studio pour poser ta guitare, Sa-chan ? Entendit Kensei pendant que les filles s'éloignaient.

Avec un soupir, il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et pianota un mail à Grimmjow. Quelques minutes plus tard, on lui répondit un « Rejoins-nous à l'Insomniac » . Le jeune homme se mit donc en marche, fredonnant l'air de leur chanson du moment. Quand il pénétra quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard dans leur bar favori, Kensei fut accueilli par un silence peu commun des lieux. Face à lui, Grimmjow et Shirosaki étaient profondément penchés en une révérence de pardon. Et face à eux, un Kyoraku apathique et une Nanao impassible malgré son air sévère.

-J'espère que ça vous servira de leçon, tous les deux !

Les concernés se redressèrent et saluèrent les deux gérants de l'échoppe avant de se tourner vers la sortie. Grimmjow fit signe à Kensei de les suivre sans un mot et ce dernier s'exécuta. Après quelques minutes de marche en silence, Shirosaki déclara :

-Stop ! On entre là !

-Euh, Shirosaki... C'est une parfumerie, ça, et c'est pas pour hommes …

-Merci, je sais ! Demain on fait les représentations, et c'est pas avec un coquard à l'œil que je vais conserver la réputation que je me suis faite !

-C'est vrai. D'ailleurs, comment tu t'es fait ça ? S'enquit celui aux cheveux argentés.

Grimmjow se frappa le front en grognant, et Shirosaki recommença à harceler son ami :

-Allez, dis-moiiiiiii ! Même Ken-kun y veut savoir ! Une pierre, deux coups ! Steplaîîîîîîîîît !

-Tu peux toujours ronronner, mon chaton, je te dirai rien !

Un couple dans la rue les dévisagea d'un air ahuri.

-Mais pour toi, j'irai même jusqu'à rugir, Grimmy ! » rétorqua « Blanco » sur le même ton.

-Si t'es sage, Tonton Grimmy te racontera tout ! Le taquina Grimmjow en tapotant la tête de Shirosaki comme un animal de compagnie.

Le décoloré soupira bruyamment avant d'entrer dans la parfumerie. Plusieurs femmes gloussèrent en les voyant, et le malaise ne fit que s'accroître lorsque Shirosaki demanda à l'une des esthéticiennes de le maquiller.

-Comprenez, ça va pas m'aider à draguer, si vous me camouflez pas ça, ma jolie ! Argumenta-t-il pendant que Grimmjow et Kensei se retenaient de rire.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les trois hommes des _Merciless_ ressortirent de la parfumerie. Pendant que le bleuté et l'argenté laissaient éclater leur fou rire, Shirosaki lui se réjouit :

-Owiiiii, comme neuf ! Les nanas, me voilà ! Cria-t-il dans la rue.

Paroles qui ne firent qu'accroître le ridicule de la situation, car les rires de ses comparses reprirent de plus belle en voyant les passants les regarder d'un air alarmé et perplexe.

-Ah non, pas celle-là, elle me grossit ! Se plaignit Rangiku.

Saki, Kyokô et elle se trouvaient chacune dans une cabine d'essayage différente. Toutes avaient sélectionné plusieurs robes de soirées qui leur plaisaient pour aller les essayer. Rangiku, pour ne pas être en contradiction avec sa réputation, avait choisi pas moins d'une dizaine de robes à essayer, si bien que l'intendante du magasin croulait sous le poids des étoffes dans ses bras. Kyokô, après avoir essayé deux robes, vota pour la première : une robe sans bretelles, plissée, fendue au milieu de la cuisse gauche, et d'une magnifique teinte de gris argenté, le tout en satin. Considérant qu'il fallait qu'elle puisse être à l'aise pour danser le tango, il fallait qu'elle ait soit une robe courte, soit une robe fendue. Elle confia la deuxième robe à son intendante et frappa à la porte de la cabine à Saki.

-Alors, tu l'as enfilée ? Montre-moi !

-Ben … J'ai l'impression d'être toute nue, avec ça !

-Saki ! On pourra pas te conseiller si tu nous montres pas !

Après quelques instants, la porte de Saki se déverrouilla et elle sortit. Elle avait choisi une longue robe bleue, avec de longues manches en voile, des bretelles qui se croisaient en haut du dos, et son bustier, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, montrait son dos nu et une partie de ses flancs : au niveau du buste, des bandes de tissu de deux tons de bleus différents se croisaient, et agrémentaient ainsi les formes de Saki pour en faire un joli décolleté.

-Mais ça te va super bien ! Kensei y va tomber raide !

-Attendez, j'veux voir, j'veux voir ! Entendirent-elles Rangiku s'exclamer dans sa cabine.

La rousse sortit quelques secondes plus tard, plaquant le tissu de sa robe contre elle, puisque qu'elle ne l'avait pas entièrement fermée.

-Mais t'es superbe comme ça, Sa-chan ! Belle comme un cœur ! C'est pas Ken-kun qui va être à tes pieds, c'est tout le monde !

Saki s'empourpra du compliment et approuva totalement la robe de Kyokô, que Rangiku jugea « divine ». Pendant que cette dernière se débattait avec toutes ses robes, les deux autres cherchaient dans le magasin ce qui leur manquait : bijoux, accessoires, chaussures, … Au bout de vingt minutes, elles s'alarmèrent et retournèrent voir Rangiku. L'intendante avait trois robes dans les bras, et Rangiku en portait une quatrième.

- Mais Rangiku... c'est toutes les mêmes ! S'exclama Saki.

-C'est pas les mêmes couleurs, d'abord ! Et j'arrive pas à choisir ! Répliqua la rousse.

La robe qu'elle portait ressemblait en plusieurs points à celle de Kyokô : une large fente à la cuisse, un décolleté avantageux – le sien descendait presque jusqu'au nombril et ne tenait que par un anneau qui liait le cou au buste – et la longueur était la même. La couleur était d'un rouge rubis soyeux, qui reflétait la lumière avec ses formes particulièrement mises en relief, mais elle hésitait avec le jaune canari – qui mettait en valeur sa chevelure couleur des blés, le noir – caricature de la femme fatale, et l'indigo – qui, il fallait se le dire, jurait avec le roux de ses cheveux.

-Si tu veux mon avis, se permit Kyokô, la bleue te donne l'air d'un canard, pis ça ressemblerait à celle de Saki. T'es assez bien roulée pour pas essayer de te mettre tous les invités à dos comme des prétendants avec la robe noire, et la jaune …

-Ça te va pas au teint ! Pallia Saki, en constatant le manque d'arguments de son amie.

-Bon, bon, d'accord, si vous insistez ! Adjugé vendu pour la rouge !

L'intendante ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir retentissant de soulagement en allant ranger les robes restantes. Vêtues de leur robes de soirée, toutes trois partirent à la chasse aux accessoires. En une heure, elles avaient trouvé chaussures à leurs pieds et ornements à leurs goûts : pour Rangiku, des boucles d'oreilles créoles serties de perles nacrées, des bracelets pour le haut du bras, et des escarpins lacés jusqu'à la cheville. Pour Kyokô, un élastique avec une petite fleur grise pour retenir ses cheveux en une élégante queue de cheval haute, un fin ruban noir noué en ras-de-cou, une manche sertie de rangs de perles et de voile gris, et des chaussures à talons simples, noires à croisillons. Pour Saki, enfin, une barrette avec une grosse fleur blanche à pétales bleus pour retenir sa frange, de longues boucles d'oreilles en argent, et pour finir des escarpins simples à petits talons – on ne les voyait pas sous sa robe.

Elles sortirent du magasin, leurs emplettes dans de grands sacs qu'elles portaient au creux de leurs bras pliés, et se dirigèrent en papotant vers les prochaines étapes. Après être passées par le spa, l'esthéticienne et le coiffeur, elles se firent refaire de beaux ongles en accord avec leur tenues, et terminèrent leur journée emplettes dans un Salad-Bar – nouveau concept diététique au Japon, importé d'Europe, qui satisfaisait pleinement les petites faims sans pour autant apporter trop de calories aux métabolismes féminins. Ainsi attablées avec leurs achats, elles élaborèrent un programme précis de la journée qui suivrait celle des représentations musicales au festival – habillage, maquillage et coiffure, toute la préparation se ferait chez Rangiku et Kyokô – et précèderait la soirée mondaine qui les attendait. Après être revenue de son séjour à l'intérieur de l'échoppe – les cinq mâles membres du personnel lui avaient donné leur numéro quand elle revenait des toilettes – Rangiku se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil avec un grand soupir. Elle se saisit de son téléphone portable et composa un de ses numéros favoris :

-Shi-chaaaan ! J'ai mal aux pieds ! Tu viens nous chercher ? Se plaignit-elle en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux.

Shirosaki devait lui avoir répondu par la négative, parce qu'elle insista :

-Mais, avec tous les sacs qui nous encombrent, c'est trop lourd !

Ne voulant pas essuyer un nouveau refus, elle lui asséna l'argument le plus convaincant qu'elle avait en sa possession :

-Tu voudrais quand même pas qu'on s'abîme les pieds, avec les chaussures qu'on a achetées ? Parce que si on se blesse, vous aurez plus de cavalières ! Et vous tomberez sur des vieilles peaux ! Et vous aurez l'air con !

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle raccrocha avec un grand sourire :

-Shi-chan, Grimmy et Ken-kun vont se faire nos porteurs de sacs ! Avec taxi en prime !

Toutes trois éclatèrent de rire. Cependant, elles se turent dès qu'elles virent arriver leurs homologues et se composèrent un visage las et profondément ennuyé.

Aujourd'hui était le jour des prestations scéniques du Festival du Conservatoire Ontei. Assis dans le public, Kensei accueillit le passage du premier candidat plutôt pensif.

-Abarai Renji !

Le batteur des _Merciless_ eut un sourire en voyant celui que certain appelaient « tête d'ananas » ou « tête de radis ». Cependant, aucun des surnoms ne convenait en cette circonstance : il ne pouvait décemment pas montrer fièrement ses tatouages au front et relever ses cheveux rouges. Non, il avait dû faire un effort aussi bien vestimentaire qu'esthétique. Kensei se demanda d'ailleurs comment celui-ci avait bien pu se débrouiller pour avoir une frange afin de s'accorder avec ses cheveux sagement attachés en catogan. Renji s'éclaircit la gorge : il avait fini d'installer le xylophone qu'on lui avait confié.  
Quelques notes, un blanc. Quelques notes, un silence empli d'attente. Puis, enfin, la mélodie se fit rythmée, légère et harmonieuse. [Omen – Final Fantasy X OST] Quand les dernières notes s'évanouirent, Renji fut récompensé par des applaudissement tardifs mais polis. Le musicien salua, rangea son matériel et quitta la scène.

Vêtus de manière beaucoup plus formelle, tous les élèves du conservatoire se retrouvaient maintenant dans les coulisses du grand théâtre. Chacun patientait et sondait le visage de celui ou celle qui venait de faire une prestation sur scène. Chacun attendait patiemment son tour, la gorge nouée pour la plupart. L'ordre de passage étant alphabétique, Saki était la prochaine à devoir faire sa performance musicale. D'un geste nerveux, assise sur sa chaise, elle astiquait sa guitare, celle de Kaoru. Soudain, des claquements de talons précipités et un grand soupir se fit entendre. Rangiku s'affala avec un soulagement non dissimulé au côté de son amie. Comme elle prêtait aujourd'hui sa voix à Saki pour sa prestation, elle avait pris soin de s'habiller très sagement : un chemisier blanc, un pull en laine beige sans manches, une jupe noire longue au point de recouvrir jusqu'à ses pieds ; cela avait été la condition pour qu'une personne étrangère à l'Université prenne part au Festival d'Arts Contemporains. Quand son nom fut appelé, Saki se leva prestement et rangea sa guitare dans son étui rigide avant de précéder Rangiku dans son entrée en scène. Une chaise, un micro, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. D'un regard, elle fit comprendre à son amie d'y prendre place pendant qu'elle s'asseyait en tailleur, à même le sol, après avoir déposé avec précaution son étui à son côté. Elle se félicita mentalement d'avoir choisi de porter un pantalon et sortit sa guitare. Elle la déposa sur ses genoux et sortit une bougie et un paquet d'allumettes. Pendant qu'elle l'allumait, Rangiku annonça le titre de la chanson : _**Stay with me**_. Cette requête de Saki d'allumer une bougie pour interpréter une chanson avait été l'une des plus marginales que le recteur avait jamais entendues.  
Quand elle commença à jouer les premières notes de la mélodie, Saki se détendit en pensant à Kaoru. Quand, quelques minutes plus tard, elle souffla la flamme de la bougie et Rangiku reposa le micro, elles furent gratifiées d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Une fois descendue de scène, Rangiku s'exclama en gloussant :

-C'est pas Renji qui en a fait autant avec son xylophone !

Toutes deux rejoignirent le public : il y avait pas mal de temps à tuer avant le passage des musiciens qu'elles connaissaient. C'est donc l'air détendu qu'elles prirent possession des places qui leur étaient réservées au troisième rang, et dont Kensei s'était fait le gardien. Il les accueillit d'un large sourire et tous trois regardèrent les performances s'enchaîner.

-Cifer Ulquiorra !

Un silence presque maussade accompagna l'annonce du violoniste qui montait sur scène. Les cheveux d'un noir de jais, jusqu'aux épaules, encadraient un visage pâle, blanc comme un linge, si bien que Kensei se demandait s'il n'allait pas clamser d'ici peu. Mais, quand il s'arma de son violon pour jouer, Kensei retira ce qu'il venait de dire. Bien que lent et mélancolique, le morceau était mélodieux et plein de vie. [Kanojo no Natsu – Buzzer Beat OST] C'est un tonnerre d'applaudissements qu'accepta d'un air apathique le violoniste avant de saluer, morne, avant de se retirer.

-Hisagi Shuuhei ! Jaggerjack Grimmjow !

À ce qu'il en avait compris, l'ex-petit ami de Kyokô – guitariste des _Pride Got Guts_ – jouait la guitare pendant que l'actuel amant de la brune méchée s'installait devant le micro après avoir posé un tabouret sur scène – laissant son « rival le temps d'une chanson » prendre possession du siège. C'est avec un sourire que Kensei réalisa leur point physique en commun : tous deux avaient visiblement essayé de rendre leur tignasses respectives dociles, ce qui ne changeait pas beaucoup de leur coupe habituelle. D'un regard échangé, Shuuhei commença à jouer, puis Grimmjow se mit à chanter. [Je défendrai ma vie – Bryan Adams] À la fin, les deux hommes s'adresèrent une oeillade entendue, un hochement de tête, puis quittèrent la scène sous les applaudissements du public.

-Hitsugaya Tôshiro !

Dès qu'il fut annoncé, le nom du prochain représentant fut maintes fois chuchoté dans l'assemblée. Apparemment, c'était quelqu'un de connu et talentueux. Quelle ne fut cependant pas sa surprise quand Kensei aperçut un adolescent à peine pubère aux cheveux blancs et à l'air passablement contrarié. Il commença à jouer au piano – l'imposant instrument fut dévoilé derrière un grand rideau en retrait à l'arrière de la scène - sans attendre. [Sunao na Kimochi – Proposal Daisakusen OST] Quand il se releva de son siège, des applaudissements vrombissants récompensèrent le jeune prodige qui était visiblement la mascotte des premières années qui étudiaient au Conservatoire.

-Izuru Kira !

Le bassiste des _Pride Got Guts_ fit une entrée discrète et timide. Celui-ci avait apparemment préféré la brillantine au gel pour que sa frange ne cache pas toute une moitié de son visage. Il se saisit de son saxophone et commença à jouer. [I know – Boys Over Flowers OST] Le public fut charmé par son interprétation qui retranscrivait son état d'esprit constamment mélancolique – c'était ce que Saki lui avait un jour confié. Le blondinet salua l'assemblée et quitta la scène à pas feutrés.

-Jaggerjack Grimmjow ! Hisagi Shuuhei !

Le bleuté remonta sur scène, son « rival le temps d'une autre chanson » à sa suite. Cette fois, c'était Grimmjow qui s'était muni d'une guitare, il s'assit donc sans un mot sur la chaise pendant que Shuuhei prenait place en silence sur le tabouret face au micro. Le guitariste débuta la musique peu avant que le chanteur ne prenne part à la chanson. [Get off my back – Bryan Adams] Une fois les dernières notes jouées, les deux hommes saluèrent une dernière fois et prirent congé, chacun de son côté de l'estrade.

-Kurosaki Ichigo !

Le rouquin – affectueusement surnommé « Poil de Carotte » - monta sur scène avec un violoncelle plutôt imposant comparé à son instrument de prédilection. Il prit place sur le tabouret et posa son lourd instrument au sol avant de se saisir de son archet et commencer à jouer. [Pray That You Always Understand Me – Bleach OST]

-Kurosaki Shirosaki ! Katsu Kyokô !

Le chanteur et la guitariste des _Merciless_ firent leur entrée, et Shirosaki s'installa devant le piano pendant que Kyokô s'asseyait sur le tabouret, violon posé casé sur son épaule. D'un regard échangé, ils débutèrent. [Guess how much I love you – Tsubasa Chronicles OST] Les notes défilèrent dans un duo envoûtant, enivrant, empreint d'une grande sensibilité. Et, quand le morceau s'acheva, les applaudissements fusèrent. La paire de musiciens salua l'assemblée et quitta la scène. Pendant que Madarame Ikkaku était annoncé au chant [Ashita hareru kana – Kuwata Keisuke], Saki quitta Kensei et Rangiku pour rejoindre Kyokô en coulisses, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment …

Pourtant, lorsque Kyokô la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, elle se figea, et Saki regretta d'avoir anticipé les retrouvailles familiales.

Ses parents se tenaient là droit, presque fiers, mais avec tout de même une once d'amertume :

- Bravo, Kyokô, très jolie performance !

- Oui, vraiment, bravo ! Nous avons été agréablement surpris ! Finalement, tu n'as pas perdu toute ta candeur !

- Maintenant que tu nous as prouvé que tu as repris conscience du monde duquel tu es issue, tu vas pouvoir rentrer avec nous.

Ironique, glacial, le ton qu'employaient les parents de la guitariste lui glaçait le sang. Elle ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire, trop abasourdie pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Kyokô ne voyait même pas les gens autour, obnubilée par ses bourreaux.

- Kyokô, il est temps d'arrêter ton cinéma et de reprendre une vie normale ! Tu vas donc aller faire tes valises et rentrer avec nous à la maison !

- NE RÊVEZ PAS TROP, NON PLUS !

Une voix grave, rauque. Les parents de la jeune femme se tournèrent pour apercevoir un jeune homme à la tignasse bleue, les poings aussi serrés que sa mâchoire, les yeux emplis d'une certaine colère.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis le -

- Grimmjow ! Lai-laisse, c'est mon problème…C'est à moi, et à moi seule, de régler cette affaire.

Grimmjow regarda sa petite-amie et eut un sourire de satisfaction : dès le départ, son but n'était pas de la défendre, mais de la réveiller, de faire surgir cette rage qu'elle avait tue pendant plus de trois ans.

- Mes chers parents. Sachez que je ne suis pas un objet que vous pouvez contrôler à votre bon vouloir !

- Que dis-tu ?

- Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas avoir compris ! Si je devais choisir entre la vie que je mène maintenant et celle du clan Katsu, je peux vous assurer que je ne me laisserais pas le temps d'hésiter. Mon choix est fait, et je ne rentrerai pas. Après tout, je me suis débrouillée sans vous durant trois ans, alors je peux bien continuer comme ça !

- Tu sembles ne pas avoir totalement compris tout ce dont il en retourne ! Tu n'as pas le choix, ou le clan te répudie, sans retour sur la question !

Le père de la jeune femme affichait un air froid envers sa fille. La mettre au pied du mur était pour lui le meilleur moyen de la faire céder, c'était tout du moins ce qu'il pensait. Un claquement de talons et une voix nasillarde se firent entendre :

-Kyokô-nee-chan ! Ça faisait longtemps, tu m'as vue danser sur scène ? C'était beau hein ?

-Non, désolée Michi, mais pendant que toi tu jouais à la danseuse étoile, moi, je m'achetais une magnifique robe de soirée pour la réception à laquelle je suis conviée demain. Répondit Kyokô, coupant le sifflet à la sœur cadette qu'elle chérissait tant.

-Invitée ? Tu as été invitée à une soirée ?

-Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Oh non, que suis-je bête ! En fait, seuls les meilleurs élèves sont conviés à cette soirée mondaine, en vue de promouvoir leur future carrière, voire leur carrière actuelle.

-Oh, c'est touchant d'apprendre que tu joues du violon à un tel niveau !

-Ah, mais…Ce n'est pas du violon, non, je suis guitariste dans un groupe de rock depuis quelques années maintenant. Et je pense pouvoir dire en toute honnêteté que nous avons notre petit succès !

-C'est prometteur, vraiment, tu iras loin… Au fin fond des bas-quartiers de Tôkyô avec un… Punk sans éducation ! Franchement, quel genre de famille serait-ce donc ? Tu entacherais l'honneur et le prestige du clan Katsu !

Bouillonnant de rage à l'intérieur, Kyokô soutenait le regard de ses parents. Elle allait répliquer de manière cinglante mais, à peine fit-elle le geste d'ouvrir la bouche, qu'une voix masculine et caractéristique répondit à sa place !

- Tiens ! Ichirô-san, Fumiko ! Comment vous portez-vous ? Ce matin, en passant devant la caserne, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je passe vous saluer …

Juushiro fit un léger et discret signe du chef à sa nièce pour qu'elle file à l'anglaise, pendant qu'il entamait une conversation polie avec le patriarche du clan. Kyokô, avec un sourire peiné, se fit entraîner de façon plus ou moins délicate par un bleuté en rogne.

Ce fut Shiro qui, avec une royale révérence, tenta tant bien que mal de remonter le moral des troupes pendant qu'il reconduisait gentiment chacun chez soi, y compris son cher et tendre frère jumeau, son ami la tête de radis (Renji), et celui avait jadis joué l'honorifique rôle de l'ampoule électrique (Ikkaku) ainsi que leurs amis commun : Kira le dépressif et Shuuhei l'amoureux transi qui, cette fois-ci, n'était pas accompagné de sa plantureuse correspondante allemande. De toute évidence, soit l'ambiance était tendue, soit elle était maussade et, malheureusement, notre décoloré préféré ne savait pas sur quel pied danser.

Après avoir déposé, non sans garantie de pertes et fracas, les _Poulaga_ – comme certains aimaient les surnommer, il déposa Kensei, Saki et les deux tourtereaux à la gare la plus proche – ils prendraient les transports en commun, comme à leur habitude. Puis il déposa son frère à la demeure familiale avant de prendre le chemin de l'appartement de son amante préférée.

De leur coté, dans le train, les quatre Merciless restants essayaient d'ébaucher une conversation. Ce qui fut sans grand résultat : Kyokô restait impassible et muette à tout propos quil lui était adressé Saki la regardait d'un air compatissant, comprenant son état d'esprit ; Kensei tentait tant bien que mal de meubler l'inexistante discussion, alors que Grimmjow lui faisait signe de ne pas poursuivre plus loin ses tentatives. Au final, ils se quittèrent sans mot échangé, chaque paire de son côté.

Kyokô et Grimmjow rejoignaient l'appartement du bleuté tandis que Kensei raccompagnait Saki chez ses parents afin d'excuser l'absence de cette dernière la nuit précédente.

C'est avec un immense sourire que notre batteur favori fut accueilli par Amane Rika, la mère de Saki et Kaoru, alors que son père, Amane Futarô, levait les yeux de son journal. Il avait l'air d'humeur irrascible. Saki se sentait prête à recevoir son sermon pendant que Kensei faisait un profond salut d'excuse. Après avoir justifié les évènements de la veille, le musicien prit congé et Saki assista sa mère pour préparer le repas du soir

Quant à Grimmjow et Kyoko, le chemin se passa dans le silence le plus total. Ce n'est qu'une fois avoir ouvert la porte de son appartement et être entrée qu'il entendit un son de pleurs trop longtemps retenus. Il en eut le cœur brisé : la voir pleurer n'était pas commun mais, la situation étant ce qu'elle était, il comprenait parfaitement la tristesse de sa compagne. Ce fut d'un pas lent que la jeune femme s'affala magistralement dans le sofa tout en sanglotant. Grimmjow prit la peine de refermer la porte avant de rejoindre sa belle sur le canapé, de passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour la blottir contre lui et d'entamer de douces caresses dorsales. Après quelques minutes, et pour plus de confort, Grimmjow l'attira un peu plus contre lui mais finit par se retrouver allongé, Kyokô étalée de tout son long sur son amant.

Pendant plus d'une demi-heure, elle fut inconsolable, malgré la sollicitation de son félin. Cependant, quelques dizaine de minutes plus tard, fatiguée, éreintée, épuisée, elle sombra dans un sommeil profond et réparateur, alors qu'à son tour Grimmjow se préparait à la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée. Malheureusement, après un instant qui lui parut bien trop court, son téléphone vibra avec insistance. Arrivant aux limites de sa patience, Grimmjow finit par décrocher l'objet de son agacement :

-C'est pour quoi ? Shiro, j'te jure, si c'est une blague, le moment est très mal choisi !

-Heu … Grimmjow ... Désolée, mais ce n'est pas Shiro, c'est Saki. J'appelle car je m'inquiète pour Kyokô, son portable est apparemment éteint ...

-Ah. Bah écoute, maintenant qu'elle a trempé ma chemise, elle dort … Donc ça va un peu mieux. Par contre, vu qu'elle est couchée sur mon torse, je peux plus bouger et j'ai malheureusement une envie pressante … Et en plus -

-Sérieusement, Grimmjow, je suis plus inquiète sur le long terme.

-Oui, moi aussi, mais elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur moi. Toujours. La pauvre, elle va devoir se coltiner ma gueule de « punk sans éducation » pendant très, très, mais vraiment très longtemps !

-Vous êtes mignons, tous les deux, depuis le temps que vous vous courriez après.

-Allez, t'inquiète pas, va ! Toi aussi, tu trouveras le prince charmant !

-Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Bon, vu qu'elle a apparemment l'air d'être entre de très bonnes mains, je te laisse. Ah, et rappelle-lui qu'il faut qu'elle soit chez Rangiku demain après-midi !

-Pas de problème ! Bonne soirée !

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Saki avait déjà raccroché. Il posa son téléphone et sentit le poids qui l'empêchait de bouger commencer à se mouvoir. Il desserra la prise qu'il exercait sur Kyokô et lui sourit :

-Le lit serait peut-être un peu plus confortable, non ?

-Moui … J'étais bien, là, aussi !

-Oui, mais moi j'pouvais pas bouger, en plus j'ai une envie pressante, donc tu vas m'faire le grand plaisir d'aller dormir dans mon lit !

-Grimm ?

-Quoi ? Dépêche-toi, je veux aller au petit coin, moi !

-Merci !

Stupéfait, il la regarda se lever et se rendre dans sa chambre, avant de reprendre ses esprits pour aller faire sa petite commission. Quelques instants plus tard, il la rejoignit en souriant tendrement. Il retira sa chemise trempée, son pantalon et tout autre vêtement qu'il jugeait superflu avant de se glisser aux côtés de son amante pour la blottir, encore une fois, contre lui. Le jeune guitariste en profita pour l'embrasser amoureusement et lui souffla un « de rien ! » à l'oreille avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

**Rukia : Chappy ! CHAPPY ! ! **

**Shigurako : Nee, Rukia, tu cherches quelques chose ? **

**Rukia : Oui, je trouve pas Chappy ! On a commencé à jouer à cache-cache, mais il et fort … très très fort … **

**Shigurako : (-_-°') … Je vois …**

**Senja : Dites, vous parlez de quoi ? **

**Shigurako : Bah, en fait, Rukia cherche Chappy parce qu'ils jouent à cache-cache.**

**Senja : * tout bas * Y sont tous barges dans c'te fic ! * Regarde dans le tas d'assommés * Bon, il s'est pas fait bûcher, c'est déjà ça …**

* Soudain, une chose tomba du ciel. Ce n'était pas un oiseau, ni un avion, ni même une bûche. Non, cette chose informe, on ne sait pas ce que c'est, mais ça s'écrase sur Senja. *

**Rukia : CHAPPY !**

**Chappy : Hé, Rukia, j'ai gagné ! **

**Rukia : Allez, viens, je t'emmène manger une glace !**

* Rukia et Chappy s'en vont, et Shigurako regarde au plafond *

**Shigurako : Heu … Senja-san …**

**Senja : * se relève * Oui, quoi ?  
Shigurako : Tu crois que c'est Chappy qui faisait tomber les bûches ? **


End file.
